


焰

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *【大逃猜】点梗*直男牛X女装大佬天（我知道你们的恶趣味！）*abo背景，伪骨科（算是一起被养大的情分）*破镜重圆（我就喜欢这个！狗血！还好吃！）





	1. 4

“哒……哒……哒……”

极其富有节奏的漆皮红色尖头细高跟在电梯门开启后缓缓地在地砖上踩出韵律，暗红色缕金簇绒地毯将高跟鞋独有的撞击声尽数吸收。鲜红的鞋尖每走一步都会陷入松软的短绒当中，尖细的高跟撑着一副纤瘦的身体款步而来。

托着茶盘的人身着一件半臂红色绣花旗袍，素白的披肩搭在手臂上，在抵挡了酒店内空调的冷气的同时，也在背后遮住了那人纤细的腰肢。

高开叉的旗袍在走动间显现出大腿匀称的线条，裸露在外的皮肤甚是白皙，纤细的脚腕圈在红色的高跟鞋里衬出三分色欲，娇娆的身姿在红白两色间更加有种诱人的意味。

走廊宽敞明亮，短绒地毯一直铺到尽头。红色高跟鞋一步一步缓缓地走向最里面的一间豪华包厢，那门口站着两个保镖模样的人，一身黑色西装衬的他们更加具有压迫性。

那人走到两个保镖面前，随即便被尽职尽责的保镖给拦下了。他也不恼，只是微微勾起红唇，卷翘纤长的睫毛微掀，俊秀的模样倒是很惹人垂涎。

“菲尔斯先生说两位辛苦了，等下还要麻烦你们站远一点守夜。”说话这人笑的暧昧，伸出的指尖还夹着一张黑色的卡片。“这个……是先生安排的，明天欢迎二位前来放松。”说着便将卡片抵着右手边保镖的胸膛，手背似有若无地划过胸前的衣襟，翻转手腕，便将那张卡片稳稳地塞进西装左胸前的口袋里。

保镖愣了愣，他们是在眼前这人说起话后才惊觉他是一个穿着女士旗袍的男人，如果不太细看的话，是很难发现旗袍立领处遮挡起的喉结，还以为他不过是一个短发的女人。

召妓的事他们见多了，这些被豢养的男男女女对他们来说不过是性服务的一部分，只是菲尔斯先生向来只叫刚刚送过来调教好的女孩子，从未见过他召过男的。

不过男生女相，这人穿起女装来倒是比其他人更有看头。

被塞了卡的保镖上下打量着端着红酒的男人，他腰肢纤细，一双长腿在开叉的旗袍里若隐若现，白嫩的肌肤吹弹可破，那眼角上勾，一副勾引人的姿态，魅惑入骨。

“现在……我可以进去了么？”他微笑着问。

“抱歉，任何进入房间的人我们都要搜身，没有例外。”另外一个保镖语气淡漠的说，丝毫没有因为他的话而放松警惕。

“哦？”他挑眉。“那……搜吧。不过……我觉得菲尔斯先生大老远叫我过来，应该不会是想给保镖来眼界的。你搜我没关系，但是搜完我，打扰了先生的兴致，我想……到时候……我可不负责呢。”他语气暧昧，脸上一副从容自在的模样，换了右手托着茶盘，左手伸开，随你处置的样子丝毫无所畏惧。

“诶！”收了卡片的保镖拉住了那人即将伸过来的手，微微皱着眉头。“你先等等……”

“不用等，菲尔斯先生有洁癖，你们只要准备好用哪只手偿还，我是不介意你们搜身的。”他笑的十分柔媚，语气里一点都没有威胁的意味，可深思下来却又十分令人惧怕。

“算了吧，就这身衣服根本藏不住东西，没必要的。”保镖思考后放弃了。

“谢谢～”他翘着唇角道谢，拿起特殊的房卡当着两个人的面刷开房门后，径自地走了进去，转身关门时还不忘抛给对方一个媚眼，那极尽柔媚的模样，当真独有韵味，不输女人。

等到他关好房门，保镖抽出胸前口袋里的卡片，上面还有淡淡的香味，十分特别。

背对他们关上房门的人，收敛了酥媚的笑意，脸上的冷笑在红唇的衬托下无比骇人。

“菲尔斯先生，您的红酒来了。”他一步步靠近内室，走的既轻巧又谨慎。

“什么人？谁让你进来的？”浑厚的男声传过来，带着压迫的意味，不怒自威。

“先生难道不需要客房服务么？”终于见到内室大床一角的人迅速地换了表情，面上一副清冷不笑的模样，尾音却像带了细小的钩子一般撩人。

“如果是你的话……”菲尔斯摸着自己肥厚的下巴，眼底惊艳的光乍现，那贪婪与色欲的眼神如附骨之疽一般盯上了他。

菲尔斯·莫得托，beta，法国商人，手上握着通往亚洲国家的几条走私线路，虽然不是这一行上的大佬，但由于线路特殊，为此被很多人视为眼中钉。

他为人脾气古怪，喜怒无常，对外树敌不多，但偶尔未免将手伸得太长，惹得某些大人物不太开心。始料未及，他便登上了今日黑榜，成为黑榜最高悬赏金的人物。悬赏人只要他明日无法出席宴会，并且拿到他手上的一份名单，其他的问题一概不管。鉴于赏金高达八位数，作为一名合格的杀手，金博洋觉得一定要亲手解决掉这个目标，他才能心安理得地拿走那些钱。

当他拿到菲尔斯的调查资料时，心底就已经计划好了行动方案，于是在今晚他便换上旗袍，画了个相匹配的妆容，端着准备好的红酒，顺利地混了进来。

他知道菲尔斯好色，所以今天完全是按照他的口味来打扮的。剪裁有度的旗袍包裹着看起来纤瘦的腰肢，一摇一摆间那些诱人的曼妙半遮半掩，为了美观和艺术效果，他还专门剃掉了腿上的腿毛，以保证自己在旗袍下摆若隐若现的长腿不至于让人倒胃口。

“菲尔斯先生不先来点红酒吗？”金博洋放下托盘后，拿起红酒倒在高脚杯里，殷红的酒液像极了鲜血的颜色，他端起杯子，款款地走向靠躺在床上那具肥硕的身躯。

真是胖的流油。

金博洋心底吐槽着。

他出电梯前在身上喷了一点只对beta有用的信息素适配剂，鉴于门外的两个保镖都是alpha，他身上的味道对他们作用不大，所以也不用担心自己被他们拉走这样那样。

金博洋这次的安排很简单，只要他能进入房间，就等于成功了，他有很多办法杀掉一个人，只不过动静大小不同而已。安安静静地将人解决掉，总好过杀猪一般，当然，这个人的体型确实给了他杀猪的错觉。

他在暧昧的深夜里杀掉过很多人，有人目光贪婪，有人溺于缠绵，黑夜给了他无数次的遮掩，同样也让他见识到了更多的人性黑暗与社会的不堪。

形形色色，明明暗暗。

每一步都踩在刀尖上，每一举手投足都是悬崖与深渊界限的起舞，他不怕这个，因为生和死在他们杀手这个行业里是每一天都要经历的，不是我杀掉你，就是被你杀死，很公平。

他嘴角擒着微笑，妖冶的红唇勾出弧度引人一亲芳泽，他款步而来，红色的高跟鞋踏出催人性命的节奏，缓缓的，接近目标性命的终点。

皓白纤细的手腕猝然被床上那人抓住，金博洋抖了抖，稳住了手中的红酒，没有洒出来一分一毫。

“谁派你来的？”菲尔斯怒目直瞪，用着毫不客气的语气逼问，另一只手探向枕头底。

“先生不觉得这个问题很好笑么？”金博洋朱唇轻启，清亮的嗓音带着笑意回答他。

“这个答案……”他垂眸，敛去眸中闪现的杀意，抬起垂下的手在菲尔斯还未反应过来的时候，极细的钢丝线便像有生命一般从手腕的装置上弹出，迅速地缠上他的脖子缴紧。

菲尔斯条件反射地松开抓着他手腕的手，转而摸上自己被勒住的脖子，试图挣脱被颈间套上的束缚。可那钢丝太细，切到皮肉中也不过是一瞬间，金博洋抬起腿，尖锐的高跟抵在他的胸口处，拉住钢丝的手臂青筋暴起，脸上嘲笑的表情映在菲尔斯挣扎不已的眼底，成为为他送行的最后一份序曲。

“何必问我呢？”他笑笑，语气轻快地问道:“名单在哪里呀？”

菲尔斯瞪着他试图挣扎开那绞住脖子的钢丝绳，可胸口尖锐的疼痛让他根本提不起力气，一张脸憋的通红，满头大汗，几乎要窒息而死。

他护着自己根本就护不住的脖子，可任凭金博洋怎么问都不开口，没有耐心的人提高手臂，菲尔斯根本无计可施。

呼啦啦如风箱一般的喉咙挤出破碎且尖锐的嚎叫，剧烈的疼痛让他根本没有机会去摸藏在枕头底下的手枪。

“先生，您的时间到了，既然不说的话，那就该走了……”金博洋言带笑意，仿佛是在催促先生出门一般温柔体贴，只不过这一次，他催的是命。

用力拉着左手手腕的装置，就在菲尔斯濒临死亡的那一刻，变故徒生。

金博洋听到破空声的同时迅速拉动钢丝铰断了他的脖子，菲尔斯还来不及惊呼便又中了一枪，立刻气绝。他收回手臂飞快地闪到一旁的阴影处，窥视着窗外子弹飞来的方向。

那声音他熟悉极了，是安装了消音器的手枪，射程在300米左右。

妈的，真晦气，居然有人截胡！

金博洋在心底唾骂着，目光却一刻不敢疏忽地侦查着窗外的环境，生怕刚刚放黑枪的人趁自己不注意给他来那么一下。

钱固然重要，自己的命更重要。

不过……既然能下杀手，那就证明对方一定是知道名单放到哪里了，否则任务完成一半可是拿不到佣金的。

他脑子转的飞快，心底也在斟酌，手上倒是没闲着。菲尔斯总不能将名单吃到肚子里，不出意外一定就是这个房间，只要他能在那人进来之前找到，自然就有办法脱身。

就算在外面下手，你总要进来取名单吧。

金博洋尽量用床体掩护着自己，竖起耳朵听着附近的动静，手上迅速地翻动尸体附近的抽屉和柜子。

“啧，居然就这么藏到枕头底下了？你可真是骄傲……”拿到了芯片的金博洋用他床上藏起来的手枪将尸体的头拨了个方向，憋出红血丝的眼睛瞪得老大，如今直直地看着窗外。

就在金博洋刚刚躲起来掀开裙子藏好芯片的同时，剧烈的撞击声夹杂着破碎的玻璃从窗外滚进来一个人。

真是直接……

金博洋在肚子里吐槽着，您老人家可真不怕把门外的保镖引进来，你看看，这就开始敲门了……

他白眼一翻，迅速地进入状态，准备接招。

看来自己想悄无声息地离开是不可能的事了。

真烦啊！他最讨厌满大街逃跑，更何况还穿着高跟鞋和裙子，跑哪里都引人注目。

妈的，走之前我一定要将这个截胡的人弄死，否则逃跑都对不起他今天刚买回来的漆皮小高跟！


	2. （二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *阿云生日快乐！好不容易赶出来的一部分贺文，你凑合着看哦！原谅我最近加班，本来是想把车开出来的。不过你放心，我一定给你安排好后面的车车！

金博洋在那人破窗而入的同时拍了一把床头的开关，将屋内的灯尽数关闭。听着门口传来的拍门声与撞击声渐弱，他猜一定是有保镖去联系更多的人了。

时间不易久拖，还是速战速决的好。

思及此，金博洋用手一撑床边，翻身便接近了那个一身玻璃渣子还在地上翻滚缓冲的男人，高跟鞋一抬，尖细的跟对着他的腰背踢了过去，力道大的肉眼可见。

可那人也不是空有一身蛮力，只顾着硬闯自然也不是他唯一的本事。眼角瞥见鞋尖反射出的微弱光斑，他腰身一拧，修长有力的腿便扫了过来，直直地对上金博洋的高跟鞋底，相对作用力下谁也没讨到一分好。

金博洋被他一脚踢到后退几步，脚掌开始发麻，而那人因为力道太大，左肩撞上了不远处的椅子。金博洋只听到了他闷哼一声，但好像并没有什么大问题。

那人扶着一旁的椅子借力迅速爬起来，金博洋见状欺身而上，虽然裙子多少有些不方便，不过还好是高开叉旗袍，倒也没影响太多。

不过他倒是庆幸自己先一步将室内的灯给关了，要不这一抬腿，不一定走光多少，现在窗外虽然有灯光投射进来，但也是影影绰绰的，比不得明晃晃的吊灯。

呵呵，冤家路窄。

金博洋看清来人究竟是谁后也不得不感慨人生际遇真丰富，还能在这碰见死对头，嗯，他单方面认定的死对头。

那人戴着彰显身份的白色半面面具，上面金色缠丝花纹描着暗紫色的线条，遮住了他大半张脸，这个面具独特到任谁一见都会知道他是谁。

Seimei，黑市杀手榜的一号杀手，接任务向来都随心情，为人十分低调神秘，时常神龙见首不见尾，出任务时脸上会戴着一个白色绘紫金花纹的面具，极具特点。没有人知道他是从哪里来的，也不知道他为什么会这样厉害。道上的人都觉得他好像无欲无求，又好像什么都接。大到价值千万百万的富商高官，小到只值几千的个人恩怨，只要他想接，不论悬赏金额多少，他都能按时保质完成。

所以他的原则性在这个行业范围内，都属于时常被人拎出来研究讨论的十大未解之谜之一。

至于他和金博洋的恩怨要从一年多以前开始说起。那会的金博洋被师父赶鸭子上架，硬是被迫接下来了一个任务，任务本身并不难，以他的本事也不过小半天的事，可正当他不情愿地布好局，只等着目标落网他好完成任务回去睡觉。当他左等右等也不见目标人影时才惊觉哪里不对，等他翻墙进去后才发现，目标人物已经被人解决在家里，而他却一点都没发现。

生了一肚子气的金博洋回去被师父骂了个狗血淋头，又气又恨的情绪下他发现最后的赏金交给了Seimei这个人，也就是完成任务的是Seimei，同样等于抢了他任务导致他被骂惨了的罪魁祸首也是Seimei。

金博洋愤恨地将这个人在心底一顿胖揍，从此在他内心的小本本上永远都记着Seimei这一笔帐，每当有人提到这个人的时候，金博洋都要用红笔加粗，在心底默默地描着，这个人目前是他看不惯的头号敌人！

当然，他心底另外一个加粗加大标红的名字他一点都不想提。

不过这一年以来他再也没和Seimei撞过任务，自然对他的讨厌程度只停留在了表面。不过对于Seimei来说，他可能都不知道自己曾经抢过他的猎物，也不知道有这样一个人视他为死敌。

这也是让金博洋不爽的一点，明明我自己被呕的要死，可对方竟然不知道……

所以才说是单方面的死对头。

更何况Seimei一直都被人称为顶尖杀手，丢掉一切有色眼镜，金博洋对这个人的本领也是有些不服气的。哪有人会像八卦小流言传的那样，遇神杀神，顶多是手脚麻利一点，任务完成的多一点，不至于被吹捧到只要他出手其他人就没有机会的地步。

还有，关于第二性别这方面，有人说他冷淡到像个beta，还有人说他是个强大无比的alpha，可居然还有人相信他是个与众不同的omega。金博洋每每听到这话都不禁感慨，现在的omega如果都这么残暴了，那让alpha怎么活？难道杀手队伍里有他这样一个omega不就行了么？哪里有可能是这么多omega都从事这个行业，怎么？大家都是基因突变了？

omega的标签向来都是娇柔脆弱易推倒，他成为杀手之前的训练为他奠定了非常重要的基础，以至于在第二性别分化成omega之后也能够以足够的优势继续在刀尖上活口饭吃。

他无疑是最优秀的omega，可是遇到Seimei，他就十分愤恨。不管对方第二性别是什么，他都曾经因为疏忽而使自己丢了目标从而任务失败。

不过今天老天开眼让他们这样遇见，那就不要怪他有仇报仇，有怨报怨了。

毕竟机会难得，过期不侯，走了之后他又不知道以后会在哪里能再碰到Seimei，择日不如撞日，当然是趁着现在新仇旧账一起算了！

两人在黑暗中拆了几招，Seimei一把扣住金博洋纤细的手腕，向身侧一拉。金博洋原本的高跟鞋就有些站立不稳，现在又接了这么几招，拿着光裸的大腿去接那人坚实有力的臂膀，怎么算都是他吃亏。正巧被他这样一拉，金博洋借力抬起右腿，一个膝撞便顶向了他的下身。Seimei见状向后闪过身子，迅速躲开他用力顶来的膝盖，可金博洋那个膝撞是假，落地后有力的后踢直接对着他的头顶砸了过来。

Seimei不得不放开他扣住的那个人的手腕，变拳为掌，接住他的当头一踢。他脚下也没闲着，趁着金博洋一条腿撑住身子，长腿一个横扫，转身便将人绊倒在地。

我死也要拉个垫背的！

金博洋被Seimei绊倒的那一瞬间，双手抓住他的衣服缓冲着摔倒的力道，脚下足跟一转，尖锐的高跟鞋跟发出刺耳的刮蹭声，生生地阻止了他摔倒在地板上。

可是却没能阻止他迎面摔在Seimei的怀里。

浓郁的alpha信息素充斥着鼻腔，金博洋omega的本能的腿软让他差一点被alpha的信息素压制。他咬着舌尖稳下自己的心神，暗暗嫌弃着自己身为omega的本能。

不过等他回神，心底又不禁唾骂到。这都是什么拥抱的缠绵姿势？

松开左手，金博洋对着Seimei的脸侧劈下，原以为他能干净利落地躲开，谁知道他依旧目不转睛地盯着自己的脸，目光灼灼仿佛要将他看穿了一般，莫名地，他觉得那眼神好像有些熟悉。

脑海里突然跳出的那张脸让他有些不敢相信地眨着眼，电光火石之间，Seimei偏过头，金博洋下劈的手略微地收了力道，当他触碰到他用来遮面的白色面具，心下一动，手指一发力便捏住了边缘，用力地扯了下来。

这张脸……

金博洋一手扶着Seimei的肩膀，另外一只手攥着面具的边缘，指甲用力到几乎泛白。

这张脸，他怎么会不认识？这双眼，又让他如何能不熟悉？

泪水不争气地涌上了眼眶，他瞪着眼，就是不肯让他凝结落下，眼角被染的红红的。

被摘了面具的Seimei一动不动地站在原地，就那样盯着自己怀里这个纤瘦的人，目光贪婪且火热，带着不容挣扎的强势，在黑夜里描摹着那人面容的每一寸。

门口的拍门声变的更大，似乎有更多的人上来了，金博洋仿佛被突然惊醒了一般。一把推开身前的人，冷漠地转过身，不再看他。

原来……Seimei，就是羽生结弦。

羽生和金博洋从小就认识，年幼的他们一起在被虐待的孤儿院里长大，羽生年长他三岁，金博洋一直喊他哥哥，直到他五岁那年的一个冬天，八岁的羽生偷偷地带着他逃出了那个几乎经常挨打的孤儿院。

两个小孩就那样在寒冷的冬日街头漫无目的地走着，单薄的衣服几乎将两个人冻死，就在他们即将陷入低温休克的境地时，被他们后来的师父捡了回去。

师父叫瑞恩，赏金杀手，是个脾气颇为古怪的beta，日常过得就是刀口舔血的日子，两个小孩子被他捡回去也不过是一时兴起。瑞恩也不是什么善心的人，这两个孩子对他来讲并没有什么用，拣他们回来也是因为看见他们两个即将冻死，只是给他们提供了一个容身的地方，吃的用的，还需要他们两个自己去找。

就在他打算丢下他们离开这个城市的时候，巧合地看到羽生为了保护身后的金博洋，拿着随手捡来的棒子发狠一般打死了一条试图要扑上来咬他们的流浪狗。

他是第一次在这么小的孩子的身上看到那种凶狠决绝。

羽生拿着随手捡来的短木棒冷静地看着发出凶狠呼噜声的大狗，在他猛然扑过来时找准合适的角度对着狗头用力地挥下棒子，直到它被打到鲜血四溅趴着一动不动，羽生才喘着粗气松开木棒。向后伸出手将躲在身旁的小孩抱在怀里，冰冷的目光盯着地上的尸体，大有它如果还能爬起来，自己一定会再揍他一顿的架势，直到那条狗彻底没了气息，羽生才牵着比他矮了不少的金博洋转身离开。

从那一刻开始，瑞恩决定要将羽生培养成一个杀手，因为他看到了他身上有作为一个杀手所必备的冷静和狠绝。

在此之后，瑞恩开始培养这两个孩子，羽生比金博洋大一些，自然也接受的更快一些。

十几岁的男孩子是身高抽长的时候，羽生在那时增加了各种训练，每天回去都疲惫的不行。瑞恩对待金博洋要比对待羽生冷淡的多，在他看来金博洋就是被羽生宠着的小孩子，虽然偶尔他也会教他一些东西，但终究没有羽生接受的多。

他觉得金博洋的性格有些软，一定不会是个顶尖的杀手。况且两个人年龄差距也有些大，所以瑞恩将培养的重点放在了羽生的身上。

14岁的羽生在瑞恩的要求下接了第一个任务，独自去完成任务的羽生真真正正地体会到温热的血液溅到自己脸上的那种灼烫。

他有些慌乱。

任务完成的很顺利，瑞恩很满意，羽生也松了一口气。可是就在任务完成回来的当晚，羽生便开始发烧。瑞恩知道这是因为什么，便也没多说。做杀手的，总要经历这个过程。

因为羽生高烧不退，金博洋担心他的情况，于是坐在他身旁守了一整夜，一双眼睛熬的通红，也不知道是不是偷偷哭过。

刚刚十一岁的孩子哪里知道羽生经历了什么，屠杀、血液、弹药和死亡在他的认知中还有缺憾，他唯一能做的就是陪在这个人的身边，静静地等着他醒来，等着他目光里的温柔与唇角的笑意。

他的生命里只有羽生，从小到大也只有他是真的对他好。瑞恩师父虽然收留他们，但是他知道他并不喜欢自己，甚至在很多时候他都清楚地明白，自己不过是羽生的拖油瓶。

金博洋的年龄确实小，可生活的艰辛让他并没有表面上看到的那样乐天，羽生喜欢看他的笑容，他便会笑给他看，那纯粹的目光里都是简单无邪的快乐，没有丝毫保留。

可在羽生的目光不停留在他身上的时候，他便会沉默，那是如同暗夜黑色一般的沉默，不说，也不笑。

这样的成长经历造就了他长大后独有的性格特点，直到他和羽生因为命运的捉弄而彻底分开。

——tbc——


	3. （三）

金博洋觉得自己只要能跟在羽生身边就好，就算只是做个拖油瓶。从小到大的相伴相随让金博洋极其依赖羽生，每当他接任务离开时，金博洋都会紧张的睡不着。

这些，瑞恩都看在了眼里。

金博洋对羽生的依赖与无条件的信任，羽生对金博洋依旧保留着独属于他温柔与呵护，这样的情感牵系对杀手来说绝对是一个致命的弱点。

他就算是不在乎金博洋是否能成为合格的杀手，可羽生他不想放弃。

一个优秀的杀手不能有软肋，他必须拥有从内到外的冷漠与坚毅。金博洋的存在只会毁掉他，只要他还有顾虑，他还会对一个人的温柔，那么他都做不到极致强大。

十五岁的羽生如愿地分化成了alpha，这让瑞恩很高兴。

alpha的力量与体质在很多方面都会优于beta，一个训练有素的alpha杀手能够在这个行业里保持更久的巅峰状态，这绝对是beta不能与之相提并论的。

分化后的羽生更像一个称职的杀手。

他对任何事物的态度仿佛都是十分淡然，面对棘手的事件也能冷静处理，他强大且拥有智慧，出任务时的手法干净利落，这让瑞恩十分欣慰。

不过只要他对着金博洋就会笑的温柔恬淡，那感觉如同第一缕春风吹过被严冬封印后的山野荒川，冰雪都在静候，汩汩溪流也曾随之跃动。

瑞恩观察过，也实验过。

离开羽生的金博洋会变成一把沉默的钢刀，也许他在尝试用这种方式转移自己的注意力，所以相应的，只要羽生出门，金博洋的训练任务就会加重。

他和羽生那种力量型的杀手不同，金博洋更加纤瘦一些，所以瑞恩教给他的多以技巧为主，而不是空用一身蛮力去杀人。

18岁的羽生对待金博洋越发的不同，瑞恩惊觉，那种目光绝对不是一个哥哥看着弟弟时应有的。他太熟悉了，那是一种眷恋，一种名为珍爱的注视。

而金博洋看向羽生的目光里则是崇拜、雀跃与欣喜。

当你知道你的大徒弟和你的小徒弟准备搞在一起时，你是什么感觉？

瑞恩觉得自己的头要秃。

身为一个杀手，哪里有资格去谈爱情？

枪林弹雨的日子里只有灰色的硝烟，对他们来说，鲜红色的并不能代表爱情，而是代表流血和死亡。

谈了感情的杀手注定会被对手杀死，这是他们这一行不成文的定律。

十六岁的金博洋还没有分化，羽生不禁有些担心，过了分化期还没有任何反应，那他也许就是个beta。他虽然对第二性别没有什么歧视，但是由于自己是个alpha，他总是担心天天分化之后的情况。

日子一天一天地溜走，羽生接的任务也越来越多，离开瑞恩和金博洋的时间也越来越长。

瑞恩看着两个徒弟面对着他几乎毫不掩饰感情的相处方式不禁沉思了很久。

羽生偷偷和金博洋说过，只要等到他二十岁他就会和师父说清楚一切，求他当他们两个离开这里，以后不管怎么生活，都将与他无关。

他用自己六年的时间偿还瑞恩对他们的教导养育之恩，除此之外他别无他法。一年，再等不到一年，他会努力争取两个人的自由，也会努力不让天天经历人生中的那些噩梦与人性的不堪。

他见过的黑暗如同深夜里没有星光的夜幕，压抑又深沉，那些仿佛倾盆而来的墨色将人笼罩在噩梦中，摸不到一丝光明。

如同深渊般静寂。

他要守住生命里最后一点纯白。

没有人比瑞恩更清楚地知道羽生和金博洋之间的牵绊，他更是清楚羽生无比听话背后深深压抑的叛逆。可金博洋是他的软肋，为了他，羽生不会做出任何背叛自己，背叛他命令的事。

可是他更清楚，一旦羽生成长到有能力和他抗衡时，他一定会掌控不住他。这个人，对自己太狠，也太过聪明。

瑞恩思量再三，终于做出了决定。

那是他精心为羽生挑选的一个任务，任务并不难，只不过需要时间。从跟踪定位到解决掉目标，再到最后脱身返回，一来一往至少需要一周的时间。原本羽生接了任务都会按照要求迅速赶过去，可是这次他犹豫了。

金博洋在前一晚开始有些低烧，整个人昏沉沉的。虽然他说自己没事，可羽生总感觉有什么事情要发生，所以他有些犹豫。

瑞恩只是面色冰冷地看着他，一句话都没说。

金博洋看到了瑞恩师父的脸色，心下也有些紧张。师父虽然对他的要求虽然不算是特别的严，但是他也很少见过他露出这样的面色，一时间只好劝着羽生。

在他一声声地保证下，羽生终于按照原定安排离开了金博洋的身边，在瑞恩灼灼目光的注视下亲吻着他微微汗湿的额头。

“等我回来。”他说。

金博洋闭眼点头，再睁开眼时只看得到羽生转身离开的背影。

他从没想过，这是他和他说过的最后一句话。

金博洋的身体没有什么大问题，那日的低烧不过是分化的前兆，羽生走的第二天，他的低烧逐渐变为高烧，整个人说着胡话，瑞恩这才发觉金博洋可能不是简单的着凉。于是他带着他去了熟悉的医生罗杰那里。

罗杰是瑞恩的老朋友，像他们这种人，最不缺的就是伤口，最需要的则是一个值得信任的医生。

由于金博洋分化的时间较晚，分化过程也比其他人更加艰辛难熬，罗杰想了不少办法，最后只能为他注射镇定类的药物让他保持沉睡，直到分化结束。

罗杰告诉瑞恩，按照金博洋的分化情况来看，八九不离十应该是个omega。

瑞恩听完后沉思了许久。

金博洋分化结束后将会迎来第一个发情期，在这期间他都必须待在罗杰的医疗室内，每天有护士护理他，瑞恩也和他做了简要的交代，金博洋表示自己一定会配合。只不过他思念羽生思念的紧，所以在这段等着分化期结束的过程中他显得有些无聊。

罗杰看他模样讨人喜欢，还觉得在自己老友这样蹂躏训练的情况下还能有这样清澈的眼神，当真是不易。于是罗恩有空的时候就会和他聊聊，还给他留了几本书，让他无聊的时候看一看。

金博洋对此很是感激。

有了事做，日子也不难挨，只不过他刚刚安全的渡过分化期，一个惊为天雷的消息被瑞恩带了回来，让他一时间难以接受。

瑞恩师父和他说羽生曾在这次任务中救起了一个女孩子，是个温柔美丽的omega，羽生对她一见钟情，那女子对他也十分仰慕，所以他这次回来是求瑞恩成全他们两个。羽生得知金博洋生病隔离治疗未归，只好让瑞恩代为传话。

他说他很抱歉，他要先离开一步，不能再履行他们之间的诺言了，让他好好保重自己，要找寻自己的幸福。

他说，他们之间的那些情感不过是一同长大时彼此相互依赖的错觉，只有当他真正地遇到对的那个人时，他才会明白他们之间的感情不过是沉淀而来的亲情。

这种情感和爱情是不一样的。

他想，总有一天他的天天会理解他今日的决定，并且会衷心的祝福他，因为那一天，他就会收获独属于自己的爱情，而不是现在的错觉。

金博洋冷静地听完瑞恩的话，整个人蜷缩在被子里一言不发。罗杰将瑞恩从病房里拉了出来，严肃地叮嘱他这个时间不要再刺激金博洋，刚刚分化即将面对发情期来临的omega是敏感脆弱的，除非他想要他的精神彻底崩溃。

病房内安静的似乎连呼吸声都听不到。

你体会那种仿佛将灵魂从身体里剥离开来，狠狠撕碎的那种痛苦吗？

他想，他已经尝到了。

那种生生拿走你的感情你的希望甚至是你的全部，然后将悲痛与失望尽数还给你，看着你在期中挣扎、沉溺，却从不伸出唯独可以救赎你的手，将你拉离那可怕的深渊。

他不太记得自己那段浑浑噩噩的时光是怎样熬过来的，分化后的无力和发情期的高热折磨让他在崩溃的边缘游离，难以言说的痛苦与伤心同时在剥离着他的神智，等到罗杰确定他身体状况稳定时，他仿佛已经在死亡的境地里徘徊后归来。

经历过分化之后的金博洋变了，变得冷静，淡然，他越来越像瑞恩记忆中羽生的模样，从那之后，瑞恩再也没有见过他对着任何一个人流露出最粲然无邪的笑意。

他成长了，成长成为一个与众不同的杀手。身为一个omega，他能够做到其他人没有办法做出的伪装，深入到不易被人发现的地方。他的本事不单单局限于杀人取物，更多的则是利用自己的独特之处去探听消息，这样利用自身之长比单纯拼武力更让他从容些。

稳定后的金博洋不是没有打听过羽生的消息，他曾经背着瑞恩师父偷偷利用自己的工作之便找寻过羽生的踪迹，可是没有得到过任何有用信息。

一个杀手想躲避其他人的寻找要比让他去追踪一个目标容易的多。追踪与反追踪是踏入这个行业他们的必修课，如果羽生真的想隐藏自己，谅是谁都无计可施。

尝试过一次的金博洋在失败后便彻底放弃了寻找羽生的想法，他开始越发地沉稳，也越发地凌厉。这样的改变让瑞恩觉得自己的决定是对的。

比起让爱情毁了两个可塑之才的代价，他宁愿帮助他们牺牲彼此之间的感情，为杀手榜上留下一对被人永远记住的名字。

爱情？

不过是让人脆弱多思的东西罢了。

他们杀手，不需要这个。

——tbc——


	4. （四）

没有旧人相见时的相拥痛哭，他们两个都很清醒地知道自己正处在什么环境下。

保持冷静和处事不惊是他们必备的职业素质，也是这么多年枪林弹雨与刀光剑影下磨炼出来的基本能力。

沉默是一时间最为恰当的氛围。

羽生从最初的难以置信到后来的欣喜如狂再到努力地按捺着自己的情绪，他发现自己拿枪纹丝不动的手竟然微微有些颤抖。

他没死……

天天没死，他真的没死……

他还记得自己拖着疲乏的身体回来那天，瑞恩师父坐在屋子里，平静地对他说天天去世了。就在他离开他的第三天，因为疾病抢救无效。每当午夜梦回，他总能回忆起天天围在他身边时，开心的笑容和闪烁如星的目光。

那时候他刚刚出完任务，满心欢喜地为生病的金博洋带回来一份小礼物，离开这几天他一直都很惦念他。

可谁知当他第一时间赶回来时，得到的却是他已经病逝的消息。

瑞恩师父说天天在他离开的当天就开始高烧，他立即送他去救治的时候就已经来不及了，天天临走时托瑞恩转告羽生，让他好好活下去，带着他的那份，努力地活着。

羽生想要见天天一面，哪怕只有孤坟一座，可是瑞恩说他临走前有过交代，他说这一生太苦，不想继续在世上留下什么让自己和他人牵念，所以尸体已经按照他的意思处理了。

除了那些抹不掉的记忆，他不会再留下任何曾经存在过的痕迹。

这样的消息让羽生难以接受，他几乎发了疯一般想要找他，无奈被瑞恩从背后打晕。等他醒来后，情绪已经不如刚刚听闻消息时那样激动。瑞恩见他冷静了些，便和他说了下一步的安排。

瑞恩师父说他已经没有什么可以教给他的了，如今金博洋已经离开，他也是时候应该出去走走，剩下的人生都交给羽生自己来支配。

瑞恩终于肯放他自由。

在他失去了一切欣喜后。

羽生离开了。

瑞恩放他离开时要求过他以后不能让任何人知道他叫羽生结弦，作为一个杀手，只有将别称活成自己的名片，那才是算得上称职。同时，他还要求羽生对任何人都不可以说自己是他的师父，他想彻底告别那个灰色的地带。

在那之后的不久杀手界突然出现了一个名为Seimei的人，他冷峻坚毅，目光深沉，所接任务无一失手，最为标志性的就是他每次任务时的白色面具，不论黑夜白天。

在Seimei之后的一年，杀手榜上又出现一位行踪诡异手段奇绝的J先生，两大青年杀手的出现让他们这个行业充满了未知的趣味，瑞恩站在幕后，笑容渐渐浮现。

金博洋从未想过会在这种情况下和羽生重逢，他更想不到高挂在杀手榜的那个名字就是他，是他暌违已久的爱人。

他背对着羽生，酒店的房门被他进来时处理过，一时半会他都不担心会被人撞开，只不过眼前的环境不适合他继续待下去。

他怕自己会忍不住哭着问他为什么要丢下自己，他怕自己会扑向他的怀中一如当年一般。

他不能。

他拥有着独属于自己的omega，也许他们早就组成了一个简单的家庭，可能他的omega已经为他孕育了一个新的生命，他不再属于他。

也不可以这样说，毕竟，他从未属于他过。

他们之间不过是年幼的依赖与相伴的错觉，不是他对他的那种刻骨铭心的情感。

多么可笑。

门外的撞击声越来越大，羽生估计着这个门板的支撑时间，大概不足一分钟。

“真的是你么……天天……”羽生声音有些哽咽着。

“当然是我。Seimei。”金博洋深吸一口气说道。

羽生见到他这个样子也明白他们之间肯定存在什么问题，多半是在瑞恩师父身上，为今之计两人只能在门被撞开前离开这里。

大步向前，羽生伸出手环住金博洋的腰肢，硬生生地用胸膛接住了他几乎条件反射下的肘击，疼的他忍不住闷哼。

金博洋这才反应过来自己刚刚揍的是谁，心里十分后悔。

“你……怎么样？”他咬着唇，着急的问。

他那一下用了十成十的力气，身上一定会留下一块青紫，他有些心疼。

虽然分隔几乎三年，金博洋对羽生依旧没有任何的免疫力，那是他这么多年刻在了骨子里的情感，哪能被时间冲刷殆尽？

“别说话，我们先离开这儿。”羽生不由分说地揽住他走向窗口破碎的玻璃处。

金博洋因为刚刚那一击而有些愧疚，听着门板已经松动的声音他也不再挣扎，反正任务已经完成，东西也到手了，他没必要和羽生在这里纠缠，还是先离开的好。

窗外有羽生安置好的简易滑道，他刚刚就是通过这个滑道的绳索荡到这间屋子的，现在他只要原路返回并且砍断一侧的绳子，这样就不会有人发现他们的踪迹。

羽生紧紧地揽住金博洋纤细的腰肢，将他的胳膊搭在自己的脖子上，偏过头蹭在他耳边对他轻声地说着话。

“抱稳了，天天。”

金博洋将头低下靠在他颈旁，一双手臂牢牢地抱住他的脖颈，整个人缩在他的怀里，熟悉的姿势完全一如当年一般。

恍惚间，羽生觉得自己好像回到了年幼与金博洋相依为命的时光，那时他会缩在自己的怀里，会哭会闹，会撒娇，还会狡黠的笑。

人的记忆果然是个神奇的东西，你永远都不知道在它的深处会帮你回忆起哪些画面。直到那些似曾相识人以深深的错觉，曾经历过的人生，仿佛是哪里辗转而来的一场梦，流连在灵魂深处，等待着重逢。

顺利落到对侧窗台边的两个人迅速地翻入屋子，金博洋回手甩出手腕处装置内的刀片，锐利的刀锋划过绳索，眨眼间便断成两截掉了下去。

干净利落的手法被羽生看在了眼中。

三年未见，天天有些不一样了呢。羽生在心底想着。

他迫切地想知道天天当年究竟发生了什么，为什么瑞恩师父会说他病死了，而这三年以来，他为什么从来没有找过自己。

不断冒出的问题让他没有办法去考虑自己的任务究竟是什么，他能否完成。

他现在满心都是有关于金博洋的问题。

翻进窗户后，金博洋迅速关上窗子拉好窗帘靠在墙边掀起窗帘一角看着不远处的那栋楼。

他不太想理羽生，毕竟自己对他来说也不过是一个三年未见的故人而已，大概没什么值得他需要另眼相待的。要说他们两个人之间的关系，可能就是他们两个这次的任务目标一致，彼此是竞争对手罢了。

那边酒店的门终于被保镖撞开，三三两两的人影在灯光打开后的窗前晃着，金博洋小心地藏着自己观察着对面的情况。

任务应该算是完成了。

一旁的羽生抱着手臂一言不发地紧紧的盯着窗前认真隐藏自己窥探敌情的人。其实这个任务到现在为止他已经圆满地完成了，只要他换一身衣服从这里的正门大摇大摆地离开，都不会有任何人拦住他。这里本来就是安排好让他脱身的地方。

“天天……我们聊聊好么？”盯了他良久的羽生结弦终于忍不住开口。

“我们？应该没什么好聊的吧？Seimei先生。”金博洋靠在窗子旁的墙壁上，半转过身子清冷着声音回到。

酒店内的冷气有些凉，他拉了拉身上的白色披肩裹住自己裸露在外的胳膊，那里不知是因为天气冷的原因还是因为身后那人直白赤裸的目光，他不禁打了一个寒颤。

“天天……”他的语气几乎哀求。

在羽生的记忆中，金博洋从来都不会和他的意愿相违背，他太过依赖自己，也处处受制于自己。

他想的没错，金博洋对这样的羽生结弦没有任何抵抗力，这个人是他命里的支柱，若是当初他们两个没有分离，现在不要说是任务，就算是羽生开口说要他的命，他也会由他拿去。从小到大如果没有羽生在身旁，他也不会活到现在，可是如今，他真的不知道应该以怎样的情绪去面对他。

他怕自己控制不住情绪去质问他为什么要弃他而去，可自己又有什么立场？

羽生离开他时，他不过是一个连分化还没有的毛头小孩子，那时候的感情即便是累积到现在，羽生还会认可么？

羽生说过，这些不过都是他的错觉。

那他还哪有资格去质问他的离开。

追求自己所爱本身就没有错，更何况是一见钟情。alpha天生就容易和omega相互吸引，他又有什么理由去阻止羽生追求一生的幸福？他拖累他太久了，也是时候放过他了。

“你不用这样，我不觉得我们有什么需要聊的。”金博洋踩着小高跟向前走了几步，鞋跟打在木质地板上咚咚作响。

“如果有，在三年前你已经和瑞恩师父说的清楚明白了。”金博洋停在他身旁，深深地看了他一眼。

“也许我们在其他任务中还会遇到，再见了，Seimei。”

说完，他便迈开步子，径自准备离开。

可谁知羽生伸出手迅速拉住他的胳膊向后带去。

这时候的金博洋哪还是当初那个软软的小孩，被羽生抓住胳膊后，他脚下一动，整个人借着拉力砸向身后那人。

羽生用自己的身子扛住他砸过来的力道，拉着他的那只手依旧如铁钳一般握住他的胳膊，另一只手环过他送过来的身子，牢牢地将人捆在自己的怀里，任凭他怎么挣扎都无计可施。

“你放开！”他着急地吼着，试图隐藏自己心底那分回到他怀抱里的悸动。

“不放！放开了天天就会走！”羽生将头抵在他的后脑处，一双手臂箍的死死的。

三年的时光让他的心几近麻木，失去了金博洋的羽生只能在鲜血里找寻他生存的意义，在每一个任务中获得继续活着价值。他知道自己的情感在三年前随着瑞恩告诉他天天已经去世的消息彻底消亡，他从没想过自己能在今天见到一个活生生的人。

“天天，不要走，我失去了你三年，我相信是上天让我们有机会重逢，我不会放开你的，除非你杀了我。”羽生哑着声音，情绪起伏极大。

金博洋靠在他怀里垂着眸，一言不发。

“我杀了你又有什么用？回不去了。”他似乎累极了，声音很轻地说着。

可是金博洋知道自己用了多大的力气才忍住不让自己哭喊出声。

何必呢？找自己又做什么？让他看着他恩恩爱爱，子女绕膝吗？

这样不觉得太过残忍？

他闻得到羽生身上alpha独有的信息素的味道，莫名地安心。

“为什么回不去？只要你还活着……”他埋在他后颈初低语。

体温透过薄薄的布料熨帖着肌肤，羽生感受着怀中人，是活生生的。

“放开我吧，我是否活着并不重要，任务结束了，你该回去了。”金博洋攀上身前那人的手臂，试图将他拉来。

“不！”羽生收紧手臂，将他更加用力地箍在怀里，想要将他揉进身体里一般。

“放开！你发什么疯？”金博洋的腰肢虽细，但也禁不住他这样用力。急中生智，他抬起脚，用尖细的高跟踩向羽生的脚背，在他吃痛松劲的瞬间用力挣开锁住他的胳膊，双手向后将他直直地推开两步，整个人也因为太过用力而被高跟鞋绊倒，摔在一旁的沙发上。

他迅速撑起上身，怒瞪着还想要靠近自己的人，可是他眼圈湿漉漉的，完全没有威慑力。

“你究竟要干什么？要是发情就回去找你的omega，我虽然以前和你认识，但不代表我要给你解决需求，我们现在什么关系都没有了，不要在这里拦住我！”金博洋知道自己的情绪有些失控，他不应该说这种话。可是他却是忍不住自己内心的酸涩，过往刻意被他埋藏在记忆深处的情感就因为刚刚的一个拥抱在脑海里翻涌，他忘不掉他，即便是自己努力了三年，可他爱他这件事仿佛是一种本能，只要一经触碰，便会尘封不住，溃散开来。

他不能什么都不顾及。

他不再是他的羽生哥哥，他只是一个名叫Seimei的杀手，一个和自己毫不相干的陌生人。

“没有关系？”羽生的苦涩地反问，目光灼灼似要穿透他。“我们认识这么多年，你现在说没关系？”

“好！我承认，有关系。”金博洋的眼角不受控制地淌出一滴泪水。“是我从小到大我欠你一条命，我可以还你，你来拿啊！”

说完，金博洋双目轻阖，眼角的睫毛还粘着泪珠。下颌微微抬起，露出纤长的脖颈，一副要杀要剐随你的样子。

抬起下巴后的喉结更加明显些，那凸起的弧度在红色旗袍的立领下更显美好。纤瘦白皙的身躯包裹在旗袍之下，因为高跟鞋的原因，小腿崩的直直的，在高开叉的旗袍布料间，露出一片雪色。

羽生突然觉得自己的喉头发紧。

金博洋这次被迎面抱住了，唇上忽觉一处柔软，他惊讶地睁开双眼瞪着，一时间竟然忘记了推开他。

羽生的唇舌拂过那紧抿的唇，似乎在试探着什么一样温柔地扫着那片柔软，在他惊诧的目光下加深了这个吻。

如果他还不明白羽生现在在做什么，那他的情商可就应该收拾收拾喂狗了。

可是他为什么要亲吻他？

“不……你等等……唔……”金博洋刚刚反应过来开始推拒他，对方灵巧的舌抓紧时机迅速探入他的口腔，细细舔弄着齿关，一颗一颗地擦过去，知道触碰到那一刻可爱的虎牙，他才继续撬开他的牙齿，勾弄起藏在其中的柔软小舌。

这一吻几乎让金博洋忘记了呼吸，渐渐地，他不再挣扎，顺从自己内心的声音好好地享受这时隔多年的亲密。

他们就应该属于彼此。

金博洋被这暌违已久的丰沛情感彻底淹没，渐渐地回应起来。

 

他们本就是游走在生与死之间的人，如果这是一场死前的美梦，那他愿意沉睡其中。

就让他偷偷地享受一下吧，他真的怀念这个人很很久很久了，久到每一次想到他时只能在静寂的午夜里躲起来痛哭。思念一个人太苦，苦到他曾经有那么一刻想过，自己是否可以饮过忘川水，忘记前尘过往，将心中的万千爱意坦然交付，至此以后，不再记起。

不知道这个吻持续了多久，两个人都将最为丰富的情感投入到其中，直到金博洋因为喘不过气来而轻轻拍打着羽生的胸膛，他才恋恋不舍地放开已经被吻到红肿的唇。

抬起手指，羽生擦着他眼角不断流出的泪水，看着他从无声压抑的哭泣渐渐转化到出声，心底也不禁酸涩了起来。

“为什么……”金博洋抓着他的衣服，极其悲伤地抬起他被泪水洗过的清亮眼眸。“为什么你要走？为什么要离开我？我只有你了，你怎么忍心丢下我？”

他忍了三年的情绪终于彻底爆发。

“没有！我发誓我没有！”羽生见他哭的伤心，一颗心都要碎了。这三年的时光羽生知道自己是怎样艰难度过的。可他现在转念一想，曾经视自己为唯一依靠的金博洋，在突然离开自己的陪伴后，又经历过什么才会变成今天这样如同一把利刃的模样？

“天天，我怎么会主动离开你？我怎么舍得？是瑞恩师父和我说你死了，我出完任务回来时，是他告诉我你在我离开后的第三天就去世了。”羽生将他抱的紧紧的，一只手摸在他的后颈处为他顺着气。“我本来是不信的，可是我根本就找不到你的任何踪迹，所以我不得不相信你是真的离开我了。后来师父说他放我自由，那时候我才离开他的。”

金博洋闻言愣住了，泪水挂在他的脸颊上，要坠不坠的。

“怎么会这样……”金博洋惊讶地说。“师父说……说你……喜欢上了一个omega，要和她一起走，所以……”

“我没有！”羽生连忙否认。“我不会喜欢其他人的，就算他是omega我也不喜欢。天天，我只喜欢你，从小到大。”

羽生顿了顿。

“就算你分化成beta了，我也喜欢你。”

就算是beta，他也喜欢。

他的喜欢无关第二性别，只是因为他是天天，是他眉间心头最为挂念的人。

“噗……”金博洋闻言破涕为笑，看来是自己身上喷上的信息素诱导剂让羽生误以为自己是beta了。

“那我不是beta，你是不是就不喜欢我了？”他看着回抱住他的脖颈，偏着头狡黠地笑开了。红红的眼圈还带着湿漉漉的泪水，可这一点都没有影响到他诱人的模样，反而更加增添了诱惑力。

“不会，就算你是alpha我也依旧喜欢你。”羽生隔着披肩的布料感受着手下纤合有度的身材，眼底的深情仿佛要溢出来。

话都说道这里了，他们两个人又怎么会不知道究竟发生了什么。原来一切的问题都起源于瑞恩师父，他们之间则是因为瑞恩的刻意设计和欺骗而分别了三年。

金博洋笑了笑，抽出一只手摸上了他衣襟上的扣子，眼尾上挑，一副极尽勾引的模样。

“可我是个omega怎么办？”他眨着眼，挑开一颗扣子，手指向下划过胸前，触碰着第二颗。“这位alpha先生，请问你今晚……有时间么？”

“当然……”

——tbc——


	5. （五）

深沉的夜幕笼罩整个城市，陌生的地点，毫不熟悉的酒店，阔别重逢的两个人，还有一番难以言说的复杂情感交织着。

那些潜伏于黑夜里滋长而来的欲望和绮念，裹挟在重逢的欣喜中，四散出最为真实的渴望。

交缠的唇瓣似乎厌恶分开，好像他们已经分别太久，终于在这一刻圆满。

他们拥抱着，急切地汲取彼此身上的温度，单薄的衣服在他们之间形成了阻碍，他们渴求触碰，也渴求肌肤相贴带给他们的真实感。

当金博洋用手指挑开了他衣襟上第二颗纽扣，羽生结弦早就按捺不住自己，将人横抱起放上不远处的那张大床。

“你还有最后的机会推开我……”金博洋被羽生托起下颌，被迫仰着头和他对望，羽生垂眸，目光里满满的都是眷恋。

“我如果不呢？”金博洋勾起唇角笑的魅惑，抬起手，纤白的指尖搭上羽生的手臂，顺着紧实的肌肉线条从小臂划下来，掠过手腕直到托着他下颚的手掌背部。指甲尖刮着他的皮肤，细小的痛感却遮不住末梢神经传来的微微刺痒，撩拨的意味直击羽生的心底。

“那你就会永远……永远地……属于我！”羽生俯下身，一只手撑在他身侧极有压迫感地靠近他。

金博洋拿下双手撑起身子将头微微抬起，努力地靠近着不远处羽生贴近的脸，与他的唇只有一指之隔，却不见丝毫被alpha压迫的慌乱模样。

“我属于谁只有我自己说了算，你想要我，就来拿啊～”轻挑的尾音，微眯出来的眼角，无不昭示着他的挑衅。

可羽生就吃他这一套，这比让他去见哪个美女都能更让他兴奋，当然，他也并不想见那些麻烦的人。

“Seimei……羽生哥哥？”唇齿间喃喃的话语如同上古魔法书上流传下来的咒语，一声声，足以让人彻底沦陷。

羽生听过太多人喊他Seimei这个名字，那语气中有惊诧，有恐惧，有欣喜还有绝望，但他从未听过如此轻佻勾人的语气。

那句“羽生哥哥”更是让他没有任何抵抗力。

三年了，在他们分别的三年里，他只有在梦中还能回忆出金博洋跟在自己身后唤着他“哥哥”的画面，可就算是他夜夜梦回，终究会在梦醒后怅然若失。

那是他逃不开的梦魇，也是他心头无法逾越的沟渠。

可今日他终于又能再将他拥入怀中，重新听他唤着自己的那声，羽生觉得自己的心脏仿佛被人从万里深渊下的冰层中解冻，缓缓复苏着，跳动着。

“天天……我……”羽生眼眶泛红，欲言又止。

“别说……”金博洋知道他想要说什么，却出言阻止了他。此刻的叙旧并不是一件正确的事，他们需要的是一场亲密的接触来确定彼此存在的真实性，那些感动的肺腑之言需要留到天亮后再说。

他将唇轻轻地贴上他的，金博洋的主动让羽生十分受用，他转被动为主动，热情地缠住那不断挑逗他的唇舌，扶着他纤瘦的腰肢，将人缓缓地放倒在床上。

唇齿不断地纠缠着，羽生拉起他的一只手腕压在脸侧，半强迫的意味更能激起他们杀手本能中的嗜血与兴奋。

急切的拥吻蒸腾两个人之间的氧气，软舌在纠缠中激起濡湿的水声，宽敞的房间里尽是他们粗重的喘息，金博洋被羽生重重地压在身下，灵巧的舌尖摩擦过他口腔的每一寸，在身下人溢出轻细的呻吟声时，刮过他上颚平滑的皮肤黏膜，细碎的痒感让他再也兜不住口中来不及吞咽的津液，在唇角拉出一条银丝。

顺着那痕迹舔向他高高仰起的下巴，放过急需呼吸到更多氧气的口腔，寸寸向下，吻上藏在旗袍立领下的小巧喉结。那里一上一下地吞咽着，半藏在领子边的这种情况让他很不喜欢，羽生松开钳住他纤细手腕的那只手，一起对付起领口和右侧胸前的那对盘扣。

金博洋仰面躺在床上，下身被羽生压的紧紧的，隔着薄薄的旗袍布料，他能感受到身上那人火热的温度。

旗袍高高开叉，整个裙子下摆都被羽生压在身下，一双细腻光裸的双腿因为没有布料的遮挡，明晃晃地露了出来。

盘扣被一颗颗地解开，前襟的布料被羽生掀开，白皙光滑的胸膛袒露，在红色布料的衬托下格外惹人怜爱。

披肩在体位的转换下滑落于身下，半解的衣服遮掩着下腹部的重要位置，一双长腿被推高叉开在身体两侧，压的在身下的前摆布料因为一双腿的摆高，而紧紧地勒住了身下人双腿间的位置。原本不应该属于女式旗袍下应有的轮廓尽数被显现出来，半勃的性器还有些软，一团肉乎乎的凸起被布料包裹着被动摩擦。

羽生坏心眼地推着他的双腿，恨不得将人对折，不断向上的推力和被压住的裙摆呈反方向作用，将他双腿间的性器压迫摩擦的更为剧烈。

“别……疼啊……”绣着花朵的丝线摩擦着一团热物和大腿内侧的嫩肉，疼痛中夹杂的快意让他忍不住推拒惊呼。

羽生将他痴媚的模样和无意识的呻吟尽数刻在脑海中，他觉得人世间最美好的酮体也不过如此。

尽管身下的束缚紧绷，大腿内侧被布料擦的生疼，他依旧只是忍着声音闷哼。他们都需要痛觉才能证明自己所经历的是真实的事情，快感容易蒙蔽自己的感官，那如在云端的极致快意会让他觉得自己仿佛正在梦境里遨游，可是梦醒了，什么都没有了。

他不止一次在发情期沉睡的梦中享受过这些非同一般的快意，可当潮涨潮落后，余下的只有身体的空虚和想要被他填满的欲望。只是，他已经不知道该到何处找寻这个人。

分化后的三年里，金博洋都在按时使用抑制剂，偶尔遇到发情期不够猛烈时，他也会将自己关进房间，咬着牙硬生生地顶过那段情潮翻滚。也许只有渴求到极致，自己才能知道不被满足的痛苦究竟是什么感觉。不是他想要自虐，而是他觉得，如果不是那个人，他宁愿自己咬牙挨过一生。

omega天生就是alpha的附属品，在他们杀手这个行当，omega根本没有立足之地。定期的发情和被诱导发情就像是一颗定时炸弹随时都被他带在身上，也许在某一次机缘巧合的任务中，就会被引爆，那时的他将会沦落到万劫不复之地。

当然，他也很清楚地知道自己不能靠抑制剂度过一辈子。黑市上的抑制剂再多再好，对他来讲终有一日会失去效果，到那时，他真的要随随便便去找一个人来标记自己吗？

他不能，他做不到。

这就如同一个死循环。

他忍受不了不是羽生的味道，也忍受不了其他人的脏手碰他，他也许会拼着自己最后一丝神智将那人打死，即便是自己无法被满足，他也接受不了其他人。

不过，现在这一刻他觉得自己是幸运的。

他爱的人回来了，这并不是他在做梦，而是真真正正地回来了。

他加诸在他身上的快感与痛觉都比不上心头那份久别重逢的欣喜，心底缺失的一部分终于被他填补圆满，此后风雨，都有他所爱的人陪伴。

金博洋觉得，人生最为值得庆幸的时刻就是今日了。

他咬着唇，止住自己不断拔高的呻吟，羽生那不规矩的手已经在为最后的大餐做着准备。而他，只能无力地拉扯着羽生身上的衣服，试图接触他更多的美好的肉体。

胸前的盘扣被羽生好不容易解开，腰侧的却又让他犯了难。拉过金博洋的左手，端详着他手臂绑着的发射装置。装置上除了各式的箭头外，还有几把锐利的小刀。羽生手指一挑，便取了其中一把出来。

刀锋反射着寒光，十分尖利的模样映在两人眼中。

金博洋吞了吞口水，一个极其情色的想法在他的脑海中浮现。

他在执行任务中见过太多的肮脏，那些被富豪商贾藏起来豢养的人在隐蔽的地方都做过什么他不是没有遇到过。曾经为了一个任务而被打扮成商品出售的他，自然亲眼见过那些人在性爱上的怪癖。疼痛与流血不过是刺激人性爱快感的一个方式，如今这枚锐利的刀锋带给他的压迫感与突然腾升而起的被虐待的性快感占据了他的大脑。

他知道自己不是一个习惯被支配被命令的人，可这个人是羽生，他就忍不住软了手脚任他为所欲为。

刀锋划过他胸前的布料，轻柔的点触带给他的不单单是痒感，更多的则是藏在刀刃后的胁迫。

羽生惊喜地发现，因为刀尖轻轻的划过，右胸前的乳粒未经触碰便挺立了起来，金博洋身体的敏感度让羽生十分惊讶。

蹭过腰侧，盘扣被干净利落地削掉。刀尖挑起松松垮垮的衣襟，坚实的小腹显露出来大半，原本圆润小巧的肚脐上覆着一枚芯片，外部用胶带紧密地贴合住。

“原来天天是将名单藏到了这里，被我发现了怎么办？”羽生低头吻向肚脐的周围，一边还抬眼看着金博洋的模样，眸中尽是戏谑的笑意。

“唔……想要你就拿走……”金博洋敏感的腹部被他轻柔地啄吻着，那湿热的呼吸打在小腹的皮肤上激起一阵战栗。

拿走吧，这些东西对他来说不过都是可有可无的。没有重逢之前他的生命为了任务而活，在和羽生重逢之后，他的生命便是自己的了。

去他的任务，去他的名单，没有什么能在他今后的生命里占据主要的位置，那些所谓的赏金，流行在杀手界根本不成文的“道义”，都应该随着过往彻底消失。

如果他要他的命，他也可以双手奉上，没有人可以再主宰他，他只属于自己，属于他在人世中仅有的温暖。

羽生撕开贴敷的胶带，将芯片与之团成一团随手扔在一旁的沙发上，金博洋眯着眼睛看过去，卡在沙发缝中的芯片显得无比可怜。

“天天不专心，看来是我的错。”羽生说罢用双手掐着他的腰侧爱抚，将舌尖探入他小巧的肚脐中，模仿着某种运动的频率在那凹陷里一进一出地抽插，惹得身下人溢出毫无防备的呻吟。

“嗯……痒……羽生不要……痒啊……”艳红的布料上晃动的是紧实白皙的腰肢，剧烈挣扎款摆间，那哭叫求饶极大地满足了羽生心中的恶趣味。

他一直都知道金博洋腰腹是极其敏感的。

圆润的脚趾因为痒感而蜷缩，用力地蹬着被子，曲起的双腿被羽生刺激到无意识向内侧并拢膝盖，将人紧紧地夹在双腿间。

火热的手掌顺着腰线向下，羽生架起他的双腿，将膝盖窝抵在肩膀上，整个人都被对折了起来。

羽生抽出故意压在身下的裙摆，明明已经不在起到束缚身前性器的作用，可他却迟迟不将下摆掀开。

膝盖被压在身前，羽生拉过金博洋的胳膊让他抱住双腿。他吸了吸鼻子，扁扁嘴，眼圈红红的模样一看就是被欺负狠了。可他越是这样越容易激起羽生心底那份作怪的心理。

乖巧地环着手臂将一双修长的腿固定住，下身大大方方地送到羽生的面前。金博洋并不觉得这个姿势有什么羞耻，他太渴望眼前这个人，不是omega本能的渴望，而是从心底，从情感，从整个生命的渴望。他需要一场粗暴猛烈的性爱来确定自己的归属，让他的心趋于安稳。

金博洋弓着背仰面躺在床上，身下的那片裙摆因为自身重力的原因掉在床上，露出高高抬起的肥嫩双臀。

前襟下摆还高高地遮着私处，可两侧没有任何布料遮挡的地方露出大片雪白的臀肉，绵软又滑腻。

隔着红色的布料，一只手覆上他的双腿间揉弄，感受着手下的热物变得肿胀粗硬，他又向下蹭着他身后的小口。那里早就溢出了热情的爱液，未经抚弄，便微微沾湿了布料。

“天天真是热情，都湿了呢……”羽生轻笑地调侃着他。

闻言羞红了脸的金博洋将自己藏在膝盖里默默地咬唇不说话。

要他如何承认自己对他的急切的渴望？

不行，要脸。

羽生笑了笑决定不再用言语逗弄他，毕竟自己也忍得身下都痛了。

金博洋永远都不知道自己有多吸引他。

也许当他一身红衣诱惑地躺在自己身下那一刻起，他就已经做好了探入他生殖腔标记他的准备。之所以现在还没有像毛头小子一般不管不顾地冲进去，还不是因为他身为一个特训后的杀手独有的意志力。

一个alpha，一个成熟且健康的alpha，怎么会对深爱的躺在自己身下一脸迷醉模样的omega一点反应都没有？

他才不是性冷淡。

——tbc——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本以为今天能完结的，结果踩了刹车，我也不知道自己怎么又写多了，真是难过。


	6. （六）

红色的旗袍被尽数掀开，羽生捏着刀片用刀背滑过肥嫩的大腿内侧。身上唯二拥有脂肪堆积的地方让他爱不释手。

金博洋又瘦了。

虽然他的身材比三年前抽长了些，肌肉也紧实了不少，可就在羽生刚刚摸上他的腰，那不堪一握的纤细和突出的胯骨让他觉得这个人根本就是瘦了很多。

三年前那里还有些肉在的。

羽生看着安稳躺在他身下的人，心底想要好好陪伴他一辈子的想法只增不减。

以后自己一定要好好喂养他，至少不再这样纤瘦。软乎乎的，抱在怀里才舒服。

为了配合今天的旗袍，他专门换上了三角款式的红色内裤。羽生用手指挑着他下身最后一块遮羞布，已经涨大的硬挺被束缚在其中，被撑得满满的。

雪白的肌肤映着魅惑的红，羽生吞了吞口水，他觉得自己不应该像个急色鬼一样扑上去，可是自己等了他那么多年，终于等到他成年分化，他有些等不及了。

抬起手干净利落地割断内裤，两片碎布被羽生丢下床，一甩手，锋利的刀片便被他钉在一旁木质茶几上，金博洋听声辩位，也知道那茶几受苦了。

羽生扶住他已经硬挺的性器，俯下身子，张口便纳了进去。

“别……唔……不要，脏……羽生，你快放开啊……”金博洋敏感的顶端被高热的口腔含住，整个人都紧张的抖了起来。

羽生在给他口的认知不断冲刷着他的神智，他甚至觉得下一秒就要控制不住自己即将奔涌的情潮。一双手紧紧抱住大腿，用力地绷紧腰肢，承受那人恶意的舔弄与吸吮。

敏感的肉头在口腔的挤压下不断翕张，灵巧的舌尖抵住头端的小孔轻舔，带走顶端溢出的腺液，舌尖向下舔过下端的系带，轻轻将外部的皮肤推下下去，手指轻轻揉着其中的冠状沟，酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着脊椎不断传入大脑，让身下的人呻吟不已。

“呼……羽生……”快感太过强烈，他只能一声声呼喊着他的名字。他感觉得到那恶作剧一般的舌头已经顺着柱体的脉络一寸寸向下，灵巧的指尖连下方的一双小球都不放过。

敏感的腹股沟被他轻柔地拂过，那极痒的感觉让他忍不住仰起头惊呼。泪水已经不受控地顺着眼角流到发鬓中，他在纯白色的枕头上受不了地摇头，张着嘴喘着粗气，脑子被快感搅成一团浆糊，破碎的呻吟只能喊出求饶的声音，一双手已经抱不住长腿，整个人都有着向后逃跑的趋势。

“不要……啊……放过我……不要再吸了……羽生求你……不要了……呜呜……”不要再吸他了，他会控制不住自己的。

“天天乖……是有东西要出来了么？不用怕，我帮你弄出来。”羽生说罢便离开了刚刚纳入口中把玩的囊袋，转而将整根热物含到口中，尽力放松喉咙，直到他抵到喉咙口，让他有轻微干呕的感觉后，才堪堪停下。

“啊……羽生……舒服……呜呜呜……”不知道是要该逃跑还是要该挺弄的金博洋呻吟的更大声，喉咙口的软肉挤压着他的龟头，那敏感的头端被那样按压，让他根本就控制不住自己的腺液四处横流。他呜咽着，努力让自己不要射在羽生的嘴里。

他怎么能让他吞下自己的那些东西？

羞耻感在沉醉于欲望的深渊边缘拉扯着他的理智，让他绷紧自己的小腹，压抑着释放的本能。

羽生像是知道他在顾虑什么，一只手揉着囊袋向下，在黑色耻毛的下方摸着，直到指尖抵上他身后已经春水泛滥的穴口，缓缓地揉着。

感觉到了羽生手指的金博洋更加绷紧了自己的下身，这下连臀瓣上的肌肉都在用力地阻止着他手指的入侵。

羽生抬眼看了一眼咬着自己一根手指眼泪汪汪的爱人，一个深喉将他的肉茎吞的更深。

金博洋被快感侵袭到彻底失了神，下身微微抬起，向着羽生的口腔用力地送了过去。

羽生虽然被他这一下顶弄搞的有些狼狈，但从不吃亏的他没有用任何润滑便将两只手指一起送到了那人身后的肉穴中。

omega的后穴天生就是为了容纳alpha性器的，即便是他从未被开拓，但只要动情时分泌的水液也足够他用作润滑。

汁水淋漓的后穴在手指探入后便含不住其中的春水，顺着他手指的搅弄按压，穴口流出淫靡的水液，牵出一条细细的银丝。

羽生的手指撑开摸着一寸寸肠壁，还不习惯被侵入的穴道用力地挤压着其中的异物，试图想要将那两只手指挤出去。

紧致缠绵的肠肉拥裹着羽生的手指，想到这里的高热美好，他身下的性器又涨大了一圈。逗弄金博洋的心思也就更甚。

他是受过特训的，在面对情欲和诱惑的时候。

可他所受过的全部训练在金博洋的面前完全不堪一击，他就像个初尝情欲的毛头小子一般，只想不管不顾地冲进去，感受他的紧致与美妙。他要用力顶开他的宫口，将自己的性器完全地嵌入他的深处。他要在他的体内成结释放，灌满他的生殖腔，撑的他小腹鼓胀，让他的里里外外都是他的味道。他想要将他锁在身边一辈子，让他永远陪着自己，两个人再也不分开。

他不再是那个无欲无求的杀手Seimei，他是一个活生生的人，一个充满全部爱意，想要与他共度一生的人。

看着已经半痴朦的人，羽生加快了动作。

喉头收紧，舌头抵着柱身一点点的舔弄，剩余含不住的地方被握枪磨出茧子的手摩挲着，埋在他身体内的手指也加快了顶弄，摸到肠壁后的一处不同于其他部位的坚硬，用力地按了下去。

“啊！不！”金博洋哪里受到过这样的刺激，敏感处都被人掌控着，尽力地带他进入高潮。

被快感彻底席卷的人绷直了身体，前列腺被羽生仔细地按压揉搓，使他无法再克制自己的勃发的欲望。

性器在羽生的口中抖了抖，金博洋哭喊着让他离开，他不要射在他的嘴里，这是他最后的底线。

羽生的口虽然如他所愿地退开了，可抵在前列腺作恶的手指还依旧刺激着敏感点。见羽生退开，在他手中已经涨大成紫红色的性器再也忍不住，顶端的小孔微张，喷射出一股股白浊，尽数渐在坚实的小腹上，甚至填满了肚脐的那个小小凹陷。

“哇……都出来了，天天这一次好多啊……”羽生看着金博洋笑着逗他。身下那人的肌肤因为动情而泛着粉色，平坦的胸脯剧烈起伏，下身还不自觉地抽搐着，双眸已经迷蒙，哪有身为杀手的清明模样。

“哈……别说了……”羞到不行的金博洋用手臂遮着自己的脸，仿佛这样就可以挡住所有的羞愤。他大口大口地喘息，一条腿还在自己的手臂里搭着，另一条已经放开踩在被子上了。

羽生抽出埋在他身体内的手指，湿滑的水声在他穴口不自觉的挽留中尽数传出。手指被泡的亮晶晶的，分开时还能拉出银丝。

金博洋虽然用手遮着脸，但是一只眼睛一直在偷偷瞧着羽生，直到他将湿漉漉的手指点到自己的唇角，伸出舌头将那一点水液卷走的时候，金博洋觉得自己要被他撩拨死了。

这人怎么这样性感？

昏暗的灯光让他看的并不清晰，可羽生的一举手一抬眸都让他觉得自己的心脏仿佛都要跟着他停跳了一般。他就像一份贡品，等着被献祭给一个恶魔，可他却在第一眼爱上了这个恶魔，以至于自己心甘情愿地臣服在他身下，成为贡品应该有的样子，供他彻底享用。

羽生拉开他依旧抱着自己那只腿的手，亲了亲圆润的膝盖顶，将他的腿向旁侧压过去，俯下身仰头衔住露在手臂下方的唇珠，用牙齿碾磨着，直到身下人发出痛呼，才用舌尖温柔地舔舐安抚。

金博洋拿开遮住自己半张脸的手臂，难耐地缠上羽生的脖颈，交缠的唇舌一刻也不愿分开，带起了另一波情爱痴迷。

扯着羽生身上的衣服，金博洋终于将他的上衣剥了下去。

羽生虽然看起来瘦，但肌肉十分紧实。隆起的胸肌让他爱不释手，纤腰窄臀无不是坚硬的肌肉，比起自己身上那些软绵绵的地方，金博洋眯起眼睛羡慕极了。

“喜欢么？”羽生捉起一只一直在他胸前乱摸的小手放到唇边细细亲吻着问到。

金博洋点点头，害羞地不说话。

“天天这里我更喜欢。”说完，他扣住金博洋的那只手腕压在床上，半强迫的姿势让他另一侧的胸膛微微挺起。羽生便顺势啃上了他胸前因为割破旗袍而早就已经硬挺的乳粒，不断地碾磨着。

“哈……好舒服……轻点……羽生……”一边的乳粒被玩弄，另一边的也没逃过羽生的魔掌。两只手指揉搓着那棕红色的凸起，时而拔高揉搓，时而深按剐蹭，胸前又涨又痛的感觉让他觉得自己好像是一个哺乳期正在涨奶的omega。

他身上的信息素终于盖过了之前喷在后颈的beta信息素的适配剂，淡淡的果木香传出来，让羽生不禁吸了吸鼻子。

他喜欢这个味道。

alpha闻到独属于omega的信息素的味道后，也不再压制自己的信息素。

作为一个强大且可控的alpha杀手，他从来都很有自制力地收敛着自己的味道，以至于在他完成的所有任务中都没有人知道他是个攻击力极强的alpha，从未有人在任务中闻到过他信息素。

这得益于他强大的自控力和对自己的隐藏。他不希望任何人能通过信息素追踪到他，完美主义者的人生不需要留有任何隐患。

可是现在他有些失控。

他只想用自己的信息素包裹住身下的omega，为他打上标记，让他不能在发情期的时候继续无差别地勾引其他alpha。

于是他便按照自己的意愿去做了。

摸着他细嫩的肌肤，偶尔拂过身上些许已经愈合后浅淡的伤疤，羽生细细地啄吻着，无比轻柔且深情的模样让金博洋觉得窝心。

“都不疼了，你别担心。”金博洋在他出言询问之前便开口说道。

“都是一些小伤口，还有很多是训练时候造成的，不碍事……”他越说声音越小，有些不太敢继续说下去。

这都是羽生离开他后，他独自成长的代价。

他担心羽生会自责，可说到底，谁又对谁有照看的义务呢？

羽生没有吭声。

唇舌继续向下，小腹上射出来的白浊被他一点点推开，已经冰凉的体液涂在皮肤上让他微微收着小腹。

后穴的水液还在缓缓地向下淌着，果木香愈发的浓烈，羽生知道，自己的小爱人已经做好准备了。

解开他身上最后的束缚，早就已经硬挺的性器被释放出来。羽生推着身下人的脚，让他踩在两侧，充分地露出身下的容纳他的部位，那里的风景独好。

还在不应期的性器软趴趴地歪在一侧，埋在黑色的毛草丛里，下方垂着的囊袋依旧还是湿漉漉的。身后被手指抽插到微微泛红的穴口一张一翕，断断续续地吐着一口口的水液，牵出的银丝滴落在身下的被褥上，将颜色染深了一片。

羽生抽过一旁的一个枕头垫在了金博洋的腰下，随后俯下身子热切地稳住他。金博洋知道即将发生什么，自从alpha的信息素似有若无地包裹着他的时候，他便知道自己面临着什么样的抉择。

被他标记，一生只属于他一个人，供他支配，受他安排。如果说要走其他的alpha想要标记他，指使他，将他变成alpha的所有物，金博洋一定会一枪打爆他的狗头，然后教他下辈子重新做人。可这个人一旦变成羽生，他就只能躺平任操了。

没办法，这个人，永远是他的例外。

被松针味的alpha信息素包裹时，金博洋是开心的，也是兴奋的，因为他的alpha终于回来了。

没错，是他的。

在他的眼里早就认定羽生，除了他之外，任何人都不能标记自己。

被羽生的信息素撩拨着，他早已情动的身体从内部腾升而来更加深沉的渴望。一双手攀住他的肩膀如同在洪流巨浪里抱住一块浮木，仿佛一松手就会跌进灭顶的洪水之中。

羽生的热物极具压迫感地贴上金博洋白嫩的大腿，顶端溢出的清液被他故意地擦在他的腿上。湿漉漉的痕迹，别提有多色情。

滚烫的性器抵在他身后的入口处，那薄薄的肉环感受到了压迫，紧张地收缩着。

羽生含着金博洋的唇，一只手扶着自己的热物，另一只手压着身下那人的纤腰，微微碰触的地方细小地摩擦起来。

“看着我，天天。”羽生低哑的声音如同魔咒一般攥取了金博洋全部的心神，水润微红的眸子睁开，那里面满是眷恋与深情。

羽生和他对望着，目光交缠出炽热的爱意。

身下忽动，那顶入的动作却丝毫不见眸中的柔情蜜意。没有任何怜悯与迟疑，粗长火热的性器瞬间没入，涨大的龟头忠实地擢着层层叠叠的肠肉，一时间后穴被撑的满满当当，一丝缝隙都没有。

“唔……啊！好疼……疼……”眼泪瞬间就流了出来将视野染成一片朦胧，他只看得见羽生的轮廓，身下仿佛被撕裂的痛让他无意识地用力抓着羽生的背，就连那背上被他抓出一条条红痕也顾不得了。

金博洋疼到在羽生身下剧烈地抖动着，两根手指的开拓根本比不过alpha勃起后过分粗长的性器，后穴可怜地收缩，试图将嵌进肠道的热物通过层层蠕动将他排出去。

——tbc——


	7. （七）

好不容易将自己送进金博洋体内湿热洞穴的羽生又怎么那样容易就顺他的意？

粗胀的性器嵌在高热的肠道中纹丝不动，他好整以暇地等着被撑开来的蜜穴亲切的裹缠，一只手掐着他红肿的嫩芽，在他痛呼出声时缠住他来不及反应的软舌，一寸寸地剐蹭着口腔内壁。

逐渐分泌水液适应了身下静止不动的侵入，金博洋开始细细地抽着气，纤细的腰肢不自觉的扭动，试图让嵌在体内的热物触碰到他的敏感点，这样才能缓解其中难耐的瘙痒。

“唔……动一动啊……”自己的晃动永远也比不上对方的抽插，况且他也不过是轻微摩蹭，除了将自己撩拨到更加难以自持外，根本没有什么效果。

“天天不疼了？”羽生笑着问，另一只手摸到身下，指尖蹭着被他撑到极致的穴口。

敏感的穴口被指尖滑过，条件反射一般地缩了缩。这毫不自觉的反应牵动着吸附他的整个内壁，更加紧致的压迫与吸吮让羽生觉得这个人的所作所为都是故意的。

羽生对准他翘挺的臀肉啪啪拍了两巴掌，将那粉白粉白的皮肉拍的通红。

“放松点，一会都被天天夹断了……”他嘴上还在揶揄他。

“啊……不要打……不要……疼……求你了……”臀肉被持续拍打着，金博洋受不了地想要逃开，他晃着腰试图爬走，可整个人都被羽生紧箍在身下，他挣扎哭喊半天根本就无济于事，就连那曼妙的身躯都没有丝毫的移动。

可这就苦了羽生。

痛感让他绷紧了臀肉，连带着牵动着括约肌，身下包裹他的肉穴更加痴缠地紧裹着他，那仿若要榨干他的感觉让羽生无比兴奋。

他们是杀手，这个身份本身就带着嗜血和疯狂，疼痛不过是让这场性爱增添了更多的隐秘趣味，嘴上喊着不要的人却在这种几近羞耻的刺激下重新获得更加深沉的快感，就连身前已经疲软的性器都开始二次硬挺，更不要说他被填满时的知足与快意。

“真的不要？那我走了。”羽生顺势将性器抽离，只留下头端还嵌在期间，故作淡定地问着身下流着眼泪被逗弄的无比凄惨的omega。

“别……”感觉到热物离开自己的后穴，空落落的失落感瞬间席卷而来，omega向来脆弱敏感，更不要提他这种失而复得的情况。

他极力地挽留着刚刚吃进去的性器，仿佛被他抽离就是被他抛弃了，整个人都委屈的不行，手上用力地攀着他的背，说什么都不让他离开。

得到满意反应的羽生翘起唇角，心底被需要的感觉迅速地满足了他全部的虚荣心和掌控欲。

“不要走，别再离开我。”金博洋突然放声哭喊到，羽生惊觉他这样和刚刚沉浸在快感里的哭泣声是完全不同的。

向来刚强的金博洋难得露出脆弱的一面，他不想再失去了，找回羽生是他这一生最意外的事情。失而复得固然欣喜，可他承受不了他的二次离开。

性器也好人也罢，他只想和这个人融为一体，再也不会因为什么人什么事而分开。

他对这个人的依赖早就刻入了骨髓，如果不是被迫，他根本无法接受羽生从他的生命里抽身，直到现在，他甚至都听不得从这个人口中说出“走”这个字。

紧紧缠住羽生，整个人在他身下哭的发抖，一室的旖旎缠绵覆上了悲伤的色彩，羽生这才察觉身下人的情绪太反常。

“天天别哭，我不走，真的！我再也不会离开你了，你别哭……”羽生见他哭的十分伤心，心底也酸涩难忍，是自己将他欺负的过分了，毕竟走这种事，不能随便拿来说，他好不容易撑过一次分别，自己怎么能用这个来逗他威胁他呢？

羽生陷入深深的懊恼与自责里。

他温柔地亲吻着他的脸颊，舌尖舔过泪痕圈进口中，咸咸的，涩涩的。

金博洋蜷缩在他的怀抱里低声啜泣着，垂着眼眸的模样和旧时的神态重叠，那抵着心窝的酸软泛滥着，羽生想起了两个人是如何相依为命的。

“你……不要走……呜呜……至少不要让我……看着你走……没有你的日子太苦了……我不知道再重来一次……我……还能不能挨过来……”金博洋一抖一抖地抽泣，明明已经不想再哭了，可身体还是止不住哭泣后留下的不断抽动。

“不会……我再也不走了……你要相信我，不要哭了……”羽生吻着他的眉心安慰着。“天天，我那么爱你，如果不是师父说你死了，我怎么可能离开你？”

满腔的深情都想通过行动传达给自己怀里的那个小孩，从小到大他都在用心呵护，用生命在保护他。如果不是在瑞恩刻意的安排下，他绝对不会离开他一步，他怎么舍得金博洋去承受那些苦难，见到那些人性里的黑暗和肮脏？

他就应该是最灿烂的阳光，永远都饱含温暖。

可是他终究没有守住他。

羽生摸着他腰上那一道道早已愈合的伤疤，心底别提有多疼。

“抱我……”金博洋开口要求着。

在羽生伸出手托住他的后背，金博洋抬起头埋在他颈侧，用力环紧他的胳膊，让自己更加与他。一双腿抬起在羽生的身后牢牢锁住，下身的穴口还在嵌着羽生性器顶端的一点肉头。

羽生见他哭的凄惨，一时半会也不敢轻举妄动。

涨大的头端被穴口的肉环紧紧地裹住，粗长的性器带出的水液几乎被蒸腾殆尽一般，让他觉得凉嗖嗖的。他有些迫切地希望自己立刻埋到omega那个湿润水滑又温暖紧致的小穴里面去。

自作自受的羽生结弦此刻被吊着进也不是出也不是，只能哄着身下人，等他的情绪平复下来。

“天天乖……不哭了，我在，我一直都在。”羽生轻轻啄吻这埋在他颈侧的面颊，含住他圆润的耳垂，舌尖抵在小巧的耳洞上，唇舌不断碾磨着那块皮肉，湿热的气息纷纷打在耳骨上。

“你真的不走了？”金博洋闷声地问他。

“不走了，我保证。”羽生信誓旦旦地说道。

“真的？”

“千真万确。”

“那你……进来好不好？”金博洋搭在他腰上的一双长腿难耐地蹭着，食髓知味的小穴里面都是分泌出来的水液，痒痒的，难受极了。

他本就渴望羽生的爱抚，只不过刚刚他一下子进得彻底，将穴道撑的太涨太疼，所以他才忍不住哭着让他慢一点，可谁知他竟然将整根都抽出去了，还逗他说要走。

这让他如何能不伤心难过。

可如今情绪发泄完了，半硬的性器和身后着急吞吐的后穴都渴望着羽生的爱抚和碾磨，他没有办法，只能软糯糯地求他进来，这样才能解了他身体里最难耐的相思。

羽生最受不了的就是他软糯糯的求自己，那可怜兮兮的语调，微微低垂的眉眼，讨好的目光，无不在拉扯着他的神智。

满脑子都是要操坏他的念头。

于是他付诸行动了。

身下的性器毫无预兆地缓缓顶入湿热的后穴，层层叠叠的肠壁被热物拓开，里面美好的触感让他的头皮都麻了一半，只想融化在其中，再也不出来。

“唔……啊……”身下被一点一点填满的过程让他觉得十分漫长，他难耐地咬着羽生肩膀让的那层薄薄的肌肉，小虎牙嵌进了坚实的肌肉里磨着，他也舍不得用力咬下去，最后只是将将地啃出来一个牙龈，随即还被他心疼地用舌尖舔了舔，以示安抚。

如果不是他现在顾及金博洋的身体，他一定会让他知道，这样撩拨自己有多可怕。

粗热的蕈头如愿以偿地擦过前列腺向他体内深处撞去，肠壁敏感湿滑，丰沛的水液让他进入的过程完全不受阻。

“呼……我进去了，天天，都在你里面。”羽生摸着他的小腹轻轻按压，试图想在外面摸到嵌在他体内的性器。小巧肚脐内盛着的白浊被他扣挖出来，尽数抹在他平坦的小肚子上，一道道白色的痕迹，更显淫靡。

“哈……好烫……你动一动……动一动嘛……”听起来撒娇的语调其实包涵了无数的渴求与难耐，他忍不住，想要他的全部，这样才能抚平他心底的不安，他要被他标记，他要完完全全属于他！

暗暗地收缩着自己的穴道，原本湿热的肠肉更加谄媚地裹缠着热物，羽生被他这一下夹的仿佛要失了神智。

得到许可的羽生也不辜负他不要命的勾引，扶好纤细的腰肢开始新一轮狂风骤雨般的抽插。

金博洋觉得自己的腰快被他掐断了，可内里腾升出来的快感根本让他喊不出疼，他只来得及张开嘴溢出破碎的呻吟，然后被剧烈的顶弄颠到失声。

粗长的性器在泛红的肉穴里进进出出，带出来的淋漓水液被打成泡沫挂在两人的交合处。羽生用力地顶着他体内的那片软肉，恨不得将一双囊袋都塞进他紧致高热的肉穴中。

粗砺的耻毛磨着穴口，他在一次深顶后抵上一片感觉十分特殊的肠壁。那里是他的生殖腔入口，是omega最为稚嫩脆弱的地方。

羽生将头端威胁地抵在生殖腔口，滚烫粗热的柱身被他的肠肉圈住按摩，紧紧地箍着柱体上的每一条凸起的经络，缠绵的吮吻着。

“天天，让我进去好不好？”他伸出手，擦着金博洋因为快感而溢出的泪水，双目牢牢地锁住他，温柔地哄着。

金博洋努力地睁开湿漉漉的一双眼，看着停在自己体内的人，眉头微蹙着，小巧的虎牙咬着下唇瓣，似是决定着什么一样，压着哭哑的嗓子，怯怯地开口说到。

“求你标记我吧，羽生……”

神明！

羽生在心底惊呼着。

他究竟要给自己多少惊喜？

这种请求明明应当由他来说。身为一个alpha，他应该主动征求自己爱人的意见，求他准许自己标记他，拥有他。可这直白的小孩，却是求他标记自己，这让他如何能拒绝？

当然，他并不想拒绝。

羽生俯下身亲吻他的唇瓣，向下啃上锁骨和脖颈。身下的性器还在忠实地磨着穴口，不依不饶地擦着层层肠肉。

舔着他细腻的皮肤，羽生随后撑起身子，就着两人相连的部位将他翻转成跪趴的姿势，环住他的纤腰，从腰窝上落下一个吻，顺着脊柱一寸寸地滑到后颈，绵密地吻上他的腺体，果木香愈发的浓烈。

“天天……为我打开吧……”羽生说罢，叼住他泛红的耳骨，身下不再控制力气，对准那个已经松动的腔口不断开拓着。

“啊……太快了……呜呜……慢……慢一点……”金博洋咬着胳膊底下的枕头边，被顶得求饶。

“不诚实，想要我慢一点……呼……还晃着自己的小屁股。”羽生对着白嫩的臀瓣拍了两巴掌，将他努力扭动迎合着自己的屁股打的通红。

“别打……疼……”金博洋晃腰躲闪着，两巴掌都落到了同一个位置，原本微微泛红的臀肉如今颜色更重。他忍不住的痛呼，可逐渐硬挺的下身却出卖了他高涨的性欲。

在疼痛中逐渐滋生的快感让他难耐地喘息着。

羽生的一只手抓着他的臀肉，将那已经红肿起来的臀瓣捏到变形。他们的人生经历赋予给他们越是疼痛越容易性兴奋的能力，金博洋自认为不是抖M，可被羽生如此对待，他竟然也不讨厌。

金博洋哼哼唧唧地跪趴在床上，腰肢被拉的高高抬起，身后还插着羽生粗长肿胀的性器。臀瓣被他捏在手掌中如同面团一般揉搓着，金博洋随着晃了晃腰，在那猛烈的抽插间配合着。

生殖腔入口被他顶弄的松软，羽生扶好他的腰，将性器抽出到只剩下头端，随即狠狠地挺近肠肉。

硕大的头端在他剧烈的推送下直直地凿进更为紧致的生殖腔，兜头浇下的淋漓水液浸泡着羽生的性器，舒爽的他咬紧牙关才止住了自己想要射精的欲望。

金博洋被他这一下捅的扬起纤细的脖颈，张着嘴却喊不出任何声音。

疼，太疼了。疼的他身体紧绷，仿佛每一寸肌肉都在叫嚣着，他最为柔软敏感的地方，正被人狠狠侵犯着。

金博洋紧绷着身子一动不动，羽生感受到了他的僵硬，于是停在他的生殖腔里细细地磨着，并没有大开大合地操弄。

他紧紧地抱住身下的人，轻吻他纤长的脖颈，推着他的脸，让他回头和他接吻。灵巧的舌缠上他的僵硬，刻意逗弄安抚着。一只手也悄悄地滑到他的身前，捏住因为顶入生殖腔疼痛而疲软的性器。

松开他的唇，细密的啄吻顺着细长的脖子向下，在薄薄的蝴蝶骨上嘬出一个个红痕。

“唔……”金博洋有些难耐地呻吟，内里被磨出更加丰沛的水液。生殖腔里的美好根本不是其他地方可以比拟的，那里更加柔韧，更加湿滑，也更加紧致。

“还好吗？”羽生一边吻着身下人白皙的皮肤一边问着他。

“呼……还好……你动一动吧，我没事的。”金博洋见他忍了很久，一时间心疼，也咬紧牙关催他动一动。

“难受的话告诉我。”羽生亲上他的耳朵叮嘱到。

“嗯……唔……”他刚刚应声就被他顶到破碎，羽生忍了太久，他早就按捺不住自己想要彻底标记他的想法，毕竟生殖腔里的滋味太过美妙，他舍不得。

狂风骤雨一般的抽插让金博洋险些承受不住，整个人在他身下被顶弄的仿佛是一片秋日的落叶，在风的主宰下孤身飘摇。

痛，却爽。

——tbc——


	8. （八）

“啊……羽生……唔……那里……”金博洋手指用力抓着床单，膝盖和腿仿佛都要失去了支撑的能力，软软的，只想趴到床上。

羽生拉住他强硬地撑着，身后的抽插又加快了一个频率，仿佛是安装了高速马达的永动机一样，根本不知疲累。

囊袋打到臀肉上发出啪啪的声音，后穴存不住的淋漓汁水在抽插中不断被带了出来，在穴口被撞到四散。

金博洋受不了地摇着头，整个人在快感的支配下已经很难清醒地配合他收缩肠肉，只能胡乱地向后撅着屁股迎合。

“天天里面真湿，是想要把我泡软吗？啊……小坏蛋，别夹这么紧……嗯哼……”羽生用气声在金博洋耳边说着，又湿又热的喘息打在方寸皮肤上，让他忍不住缩了缩脖子。

用气声说话的羽生结弦简直苏到让他仿佛听着声音就可以高潮，怀中的人手脚都软着，脑袋里混浆浆的，只有身后的肉穴还能不断缴紧，用力地箍着羽生的柱身，夹的他闷哼出声。

羽生的眼角被烧的通红，作为杀手本性中的狠厉被激发出来，他不再怜惜身下人，也不再考虑他是否能经受的住自己猛烈的鞭挞，用力地钳住他的腰，在他故意收紧的肉穴里快速地进出。

“啊！太快了！不要……羽生啊……”金博洋受不了他的顶弄伏在枕头哭叫起来。

太快了，又太多了。

羽生对他的喊叫充耳不闻。

“不要……啊……放过我……羽生……受不了啊……结……结弦……呜呜……哥哥……求……求你了……哥哥……”偏过头的人攥紧床单，泛白的指节证明了他有多么用力。慌不择言的金博洋只能胡乱地叫喊，试图让他心软。

可是他也不知道怎么，突然就喊出来了“哥哥”。要知道，自从羽生分化之后，他便没有这样称呼过他。

听着金博洋软糯的哭喊声，奶浪奶浪的呻吟让羽生只想将他填满，包括上下两张嘴，这样他就不会再喊出这样堪比催情药一般的称呼。

哥哥这个称呼带着背德的意味，在这种情况下被他用这种语气叫出来，除了让他的性器随之又胀了胀之外，对他没有任何影响。本来这样的称呼在性爱中就有克制疏离的意味，可放在他们之间又莫名的合适，那情欲感也随之更浓。

羽生停下顶弄的腰臀，将自己埋在他身体里感受着几乎痉挛的后穴带给他的裹缠。覆上他一旁的手，扣进他的指间，爱怜地用脸颊蹭着金博洋的后颈。

“天天乖，再喊我一声……”

“羽生？唔……别咬！”没有得到想要的称呼，羽生张嘴便咬上了遍布红痕的肩膀，后颈腺体出散出来的果木香在勾引着他，让他忍不住想要将人吞进腹中。

“再给你一次机会，叫不对的话……”羽生另一只手不轻不重地捏了一把金博洋的小兄弟，还带着揉了一下下方的双球，让他爽到闷哼出声。

“我就掐住这里，让你一遍一遍地用后面高潮，前面……不准射。”羽生恶狠狠地说到。

“呜呜……就知道欺负我。”金博洋眼角又淌下泪水，眼睛都开始干涩了，可泪水却又止不住。他今晚流好像是一块失水过多的海绵，上上下下都在浸出体液。

“乖……再喊一声……再喊一声我就给你，让你用这里，释放出来？嗯？”羽生用指尖点着又在吐着清液的龟头，指腹用力擦过领口，在他激动地想要更多触碰的时候，羽生又掐住他性器的根部，阻止着他的释放。

“唔……结弦……哥哥……哥哥不要再捉弄我了，求你……”他红着眼睛半转过头望着羽生，口中如他所愿地说着羽生恶趣味下想听的话。

羽生见他如此，手指继续抚摸着他硬挺的性器，又开始了新一轮的抽插。

金博洋难耐地摇着头，就在他即将喷发的时候，羽生一口咬住他后颈上的腺体，肉棒狠狠地撞进生殖腔，性器迅速成结涨大，撑着他紧致的肠肉，随后一股股浓稠温热的精液打在生殖腔的内壁上，将他小小的腔体填的满满的。

金博洋被标记的疼痛激荡着，连身下什么时候泄了都不知道，整个人意识昏朦，片刻后，便彻底地晕了过去，任凭羽生在他泥泞的后穴里滞留。

你终于是我的了。

羽生就着相连的姿势将他环抱住，爱怜地抚摸他被蒸的通红的脸颊，鼻尖蹭着他后颈的腺体，在融合了果木香与松针味的信息素里，心满意足地躺倒在金博洋的身侧浅眠了起来。

被折腾到筋疲力尽的金博洋第一次在陌生的环境安稳地睡了一夜，就连羽生什么时间从他体内抽出去，换了衣服离开都不知道。

清晨，金博洋睁开睡眼，身上的酸痛让他放弃了立刻爬起来的想法，全身难受的仿佛被人揍了一顿，特别是身后那个过度使用的位置，热辣辣的，似乎是吃了十斤辣椒。

金博洋转了转眼睛，本能让他告诫着自己，他不可以再继续躺在这里。于是曲起腿，勉强撑起身子准备爬起来洗个澡。等他一把掀开被子，看见自己身上的各种红痕和青紫，心底不禁唾骂着羽生的兽性。

自他清醒那刻便知道这屋子里根本没有第二个人，身旁冰凉的床铺似乎在无声地提醒他，昨夜和他欢爱的alpha是个拔吊无情的负心汉。

他拉了拉被子遮住自己各种痕迹的身体，闻到上面还残留着的alpha信息素的味道，他不禁吸了吸鼻子。

是羽生的味道，他喜欢。

就算他走了，就算他是负心汉，他不爱自己，这也不影响金博洋喜欢羽生这件事。

从小到大就畸形的情感认知让他并不觉得对方的离开应该有什么道德上的谴责，抛开一切来说，昨晚也是他勾引了羽生的，彼此各取所需又有什么错？在床上说的爱情不算是爱情，在高潮中表达的喜欢更称不上是喜欢，这一点他心知肚明。

睡到了就是赚了，他们杀手还谈什么长治久安？

开玩笑。

不过不管羽生对他的感情是真是假，他都满足于自己已经被羽生标记了这件事。他没有什么愿望，自然也没什么太多的需求，知道羽生还活着，两个人之间还建立了标记关系，就算是叫他回去后摘了腺体，他也承担的起这个后果。

都是刀口舔血的人，谁又有本事谈未来说以后呢？

金博洋想的很透彻，同样，也是在安慰自己。

爱情这种东西太奢侈，他不敢要，也要不起。

信息素交缠出的独特味道抚慰了心底最后一丢丢的失落，他在被子里蹭着自己光裸的双腿，就好像羽生的手在爱抚他一样。

摸着小腹，他虽然清楚自己并不是在发情期期间被标记的，可他确实是与alpha结合了，这让他不禁怀疑到这一次激烈的性爱会不会让他怀孕，看来他要去买一份omega的专属事后避孕药了。

想到这里金博洋看了看床下，红色的旗袍被羽生割碎，散成一地粘着各种水液干涸后痕迹的褶皱碎布，手腕上的发射装置也被他拆了下来，零零散散扔了一地。

他突然想起被丢在沙发上的名单芯片，猛地一抬头，沙发上空空如也，他有些懵。

他不想相信自己心底冒出来的那些揣测，可现在事实告诉他，芯片确实是不见了。

金博洋自嘲地笑了笑，这算什么？赔了身子不算还赔了个任务吗？

金天天啊金天天，你可真是天真可爱，难怪羽生说喜欢你，原来你这么傻还这么好骗。

他发泄情绪一般踹开被子下床，酸软的腰腿让他有些撑不住自己的身体，他稳了稳，光着身子大摇大摆地走进浴室清洗。

反正这里也没有其他人。

身上没有什么黏腻感，大概羽生帮他打点过，可他全身上下还沾着羽生的味道，这让他觉得自己必须尽快清洗掉。

可他闻不到，自他后颈处散发出来的信息素早就是已经被标记后的混合香，这一点是他怎么也清洗不掉的。

躺在宽敞浴缸里的金博洋拉过一旁的一条浴巾盖在身上，他不想看见身上这些痕迹了，这斑驳的颜色总能让他想起昨晚上自己是怎样在他身下婉转求饶的。

太不天总了。

以后大家桥归桥，路归路，任务上再见的时候都是对手，没什么可留恋的。

他努力地让自己释怀着，可心底却又不停地冒着酸气，整个人显得有些颓然。

他就像一条咸鱼一样一半瘫在水里一半倒在浴缸外，那个词怎么用来着？

对，搁浅。

还真像那么回事。

金博洋吐槽到。

浴室里哗啦啦的水声让他没有察觉到房门的刷卡声。

见床上只剩了条被子，另一侧的浴室门紧闭，里面还传来似有若无的水声，羽生便知道他去洗澡了。

放下手中的东西，羽生走向浴室。刚一开门就看到金博洋背对着他从浴缸里站了起来，那纤细修长的背影落在了他的眼底。美背纤腰翘臀另外还有一双细白的长腿，这些组合在一起，无比吸引着羽生的目光。

金博洋这才察觉到身后的压迫感。

“谁？”他迅速地拉过一旁的浴巾围住自己，偏过头目光锐利地瞪着门前的人。

“我刚刚离开几分钟天天就翻脸不认人了？”羽生抱着肩膀靠在门框上，挑着眉毛笑说到。

在听到他调笑的语调后，金博洋紧绷的身子忽然放松了。

“你回来了。”金博洋说道，语气很平淡。

“天天是觉得我走了么？”羽生目光灼灼地盯着他问。

“是啊。”从浴缸里走出来的人很坦然地应到，抽过来一条干毛巾，对着不远处的镜子擦着湿漉漉的头发，整个人背对着羽生。

“我以为你完成任务回去了。”

状似无意地说着。

羽生放下胳膊向前走了几步贴近他，胸膛靠上他的背。金博洋也不躲闪，自顾自地擦着头发，只不过盯着镜子看着他的动作。

“天天对自己这么没有信心吗？明明昨晚几乎要榨干我了……唔……”被金博洋赏了一手肘的羽生痛到闷哼，面上虽然表现的很痛苦，可翘起的唇角却不会骗人。

“再乱说我话就别怪我打你。”金博洋瞪了他一眼，没好气地说着。

可他双眸水润，脸颊绯红，一点威慑力也没有，软媚软媚的模样，也不知是燥的，还是被水汽蒸的。

得寸进尺的人从背后环住他，将下巴抵上他的肩膀，一双不规矩的手摸上他的小腹，将金博洋整个人都包在怀里。

“宝宝你看，脾气不好的爸爸要打你的父亲大人了。”羽生拍着他紧实的小腹说到。

“你……谁有你的宝宝了？松开松开！”金博洋闻言羞到不行，整个人不安分地待着他怀里，微微挣扎了起来。

“别动，让我抱会，否则现在我就进去。”说罢，他便用下身隔着薄薄的浴巾蹭着身前那人翘挺臀瓣中间的密缝，一副威胁的样子。

感受到他紧贴时传来的温度，金博洋不敢再动。

“我去给你买了件衣服，还带回来了些吃的，昨晚你太累睡着了，今天不吃东西肯定没力气。你该不会真以为我走了吧？”羽生抱着他解释道，同时享受着难得的安稳静谧。

他很少能够在出完任务的第二天早上这样轻松。

“没有，我醒了就过来洗澡了。”金博洋直视不远处蒙了一层水汽的镜子，里面是两个人的轮廓，亲密地贴在一起。

“这么冷淡的么？我还以为天天见不到我会难过呢。”羽生笑了笑，亲了亲他泛红的耳骨。

“你如果真的走了，我就是难过也没有用。”金博洋推着他正在揉着自己小肚子的手，从他的怀里挣扎转过来面对他。

谁知羽生原本被他拿开的胳膊，又在他转身过后将他拢在怀里，两个人的下身敏感处再一次紧紧相贴。不过这一次可是两个性器隔着浴巾和裤子布料的摩擦碰撞。

当真是短兵相接。

揽着他的腰，一双手向下停在臀瓣上，两团绵软的肉真的叫羽生爱不释手。

“我不是答应过天天说不再离开你了，天天怎么可以不信我？”羽生手上继续耍着流氓，嘴上却一本正经的说到。

“很多事实都证明过男人在床上的话不可信。”金博洋和他打着太极，一句句都无关痛痒。

“这样说我就伤心了。”羽生扁嘴。

“那我也没有办法。”金博洋耸肩表示自己的态度。

“衣服是在外面？既然你喜欢浴室那我就留给你，衣服我出去换。”说罢，便拉开身后都要将他的臀瓣再次捏肿的咸猪手，迈开步子就要离开浴室。

可羽生哪会这样轻易放过他？

从他踏入浴室的那刻起，想要将他再次吃掉的念头不断叫嚣着。他觉得自己就应该是那具酮体上滑过的水珠，在腰窝和翘臀上体会那些滑腻与曼妙。

就在金博洋刚迈开一步后，羽生眼疾手快地拉住他身上围着的浴巾，用力一甩，金博洋缠到身上的那块布料便四散开来。

他条件反射的遮住光裸的身子，却被羽生咚在身后贴满瓷砖的墙壁上。

“这间酒店我刚刚约了延时退房，我们……还有很多时间……”

末尾的话音被吞没在交缠的唇舌里，浴室中燃起了新一番情欲纠葛。

你说。

这场爱里。

谁又逃的了呢？

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了！冠军赛之前就写完了，不过没有修，今天看到有人催更，我就抽了时间修了一下放出来。
> 
> 这篇文本来是大逃猜点梗，本以为自己能一发完，结果……
> 
> 不是我的错！一定是老牛控制了我的思维！
> 
> 先让我浪几天，别催新文了。


End file.
